Until the End
by Petalouda85
Summary: When he was 14, his home and his family was destroyed and he was forced to live in the land of his enemies, hiding his past and who he really is. At 25, he was summoned to the heart of the lion's den to work for the King. When he meets the Princess, his life will never be the same. Hiccup x Merida. Rated M for later chapters
1. Legends

**New story! It's just the first chapter but I'm already in love with it. A lot of what happens in this story was inspired by a good friend of mine (her name shall be known as Pockets) and she is absolutely thrilled that I'm finally writing this. Do note that I'm going to take my time with this story because I want to do a REALLY good job with this. I can try to keep the updates at, maybe, once a week but I can't promise anything. With that all being said, enjoy the first chapter!**

**Chapter #1: Legends**

_There's a legend here in Scotland, nearly as old as the land itself. It tells the story of a blacksmith, a stableman, a maid, and a princess. It's a story of love, hatred, fate, duty, life, and death. Not many know this legend and those few who do know don't know how it really went, but I do. I do know how it really went and that's the legend I'll be telling._

_Once, there was a kingdom called DunBroch. After a decade of war, the Kingdom was, at last, peaceful once again. It held on to the peace for 3 years but, sadly, it was not to last. For the past few weeks, a neighbouring clan had threatened DunBroch with war. The young Lord MacInroy had an army much larger than the combined strength of DunBroch, MacIntosh, MacGuffin, and Dingwall. The only way to avoid another war and a massacre was for the beautiful princess of DunBroch to marry the lord. Reluctantly, the 23-year-old princess had accepted the proposal but she only did it for the sake of her people._

_Enter a young man named Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, that's his full name. But in Scotland, that isn't his name. Whenever a Viking enters enemy lands for any reason, they change their names and hide their true origins. One might ask why they change their names. Little over 13 years ago, the Vikings lived peacefully among the Scots on the mainland but that all changed when war was declared between them. The Scots were victorious in the end and anyone left on the mainland that was a Viking or had Viking blood were slaughtered mercilessly. To this day, Vikings were still hunted down on the mainland. His name is now Hendry Gallach. No one on the mainland knows who he really is or what he experienced when he was a 14-year-old, not even the family that took him in when he was found at sea._

_Hiccup-I mean Hendry was 25 now. He had changed greatly over the years. He was once a talking fishbone that no one took seriously but as he grew older he had become taller and stronger. Many girls of his village could him very handsome and many would often giggle when he walked past them. What made him handsome was not just his height or muscle. He possessed auburn hair and mesmerizing forest-green eyes but there was one flaw in his otherwise perfect complexion. Hendry was a cripple; he was missing the lower part of his left __leg, just below the knee. One would often see him walking long distances with his crutch; strangers making fun of him but a stranger would always underestimate the young man. Hendry may have been a cripple but he was a skilled cripple. He worked as an apprentice blacksmith in his village; his skill was rivalled to none, his work was flawless. He had made himself several prosthetics to replace his missing leg but he usually only wore them when he was working. When asked why, he simply says, "Because they hurt more than the time I lost my leg"_

_Over the years, his work had become widely famous. So famous in fact, that the young man was summoned by King Fergus to come and work at the smithy in the castle of DunBroch. This was a rare opportunity to be given to anyone, so Hendry accepted. He left for DunBroch shortly afterwards with his blacksmithing tools and his prosthetics safely in a bag and his crutch under his arm._

_This is where the story begins._

**And that was chapter #1. I tried to create this wise, old lady tone for this chapter but I probably failed doing that. I actually wrote this chapter when I was suffering a minor writer's block with **_**Cursed**_**, so it's been sitting in my documents for quite some time. And speaking of **_**Cursed**_**, the sequel will be posted soon; I promise. Review, follow, favourite.**


	2. Arrival at DunBroch

**I'm trying out a different type of writing with this story; point of view writing. I changed the rating to T because I was looking over my notes for this story and I realized it wasn't going to be as M as I thought it would be so I changed the rating. If something does come up, I'll just say it in the AN. Like for this chapter there will be some language and violence. Even thought his name will be Hendry for the story, when notifying POV's, I'll still say Hiccup's POV. Quick heads up, sorry of the bad description of the castle but please bear with me. And for every character, with the exception of Merida, it's AU. Enjoy!**

**Chapter #2: Arrival at DunBroch**

Hiccup's POV

I had left my village early this morning. The sun had already reached its highest peak in the sky and was slowly moving to the west but I still had little less than a mile to walk before I reached the castle. Traveling long distances when you're a cripple in no easy task. During the journey, I had already stopped a few times to have a quick rest. At one point I considered putting on a prosthetic but I quickly dismissed the thought; I'd be spending much more time trying to temporarily relieve the pain than actually nearing the castle.

I looked down the path and faintly in the distance I could make out the faint shape of a castle. Seeing the castle sent a wave of relief through me and I quickened my pace ever so slightly. Suddenly, I heard the faint beat of several horses behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see three horse riders, one leading and the other two following, move towards me at top speed. I could tell that they weren't going to move for me, so I moved as fast as I could to the side of the road but sadly I had misjudged the speed of the horses. When they were only a few meters away from me, I was nowhere the edge of the road and I felt a leg kick me hard in the back. I feel to the forest floor face first and heard the horses come to a stop. When I sat up, I saw the leader looking at me in disgust. The first thing I noticed wasn't his black hair, his blood-red tartan, his lean body, or his fine warhorse that clearly stated that he was a lord. The first thing I noticed about him was a scar over his right eye. It had dried blood on it, giving away that it was a recent wound, but surprisingly his eyeball looked unharmed. As I looked at him, I had a feeling in my gut that he was the one that had kicked me,

"Watch where you're walking, cripple!" He yelled at me. When I didn't reply, he rode closer towards me and spat on the ground. He turned his horse around and galloped towards the castle with the other riders following him close. I waited until the horsemen were out of sight before I attempted to get back on my foot. I took me at least 5 minutes but I got back up,

"The nobility has little respect for the common folk," I thought sourly as I continued down the path towards the castle.

* * *

Still Hiccup's POV

There was still an hour until sunset when the outer wall came in sight. The castle truly was a building built for war. The outer wall was at least 3 meters thick and the gate doors were reinforced with steel. From the top of the wall was the perfect place for archers to shoot at the enemy. As I walked through the gate doors, I was given distasteful looks from the guards but luckily no insults. Behind the outer wall was the town, which usually was a lot more lively and busy but since it was nearing sunset everybody was either finishing up the day's work or at the local tavern, drinking and laughing to their heart's content. As I looked straight ahead of me, I saw the inner wall, a structure just as tall as the outer but twice as thick. And behind all that was the massive castle, home of the King, the Queen, the Princess, and the three Princes. The castle also served as a temporary home for the Lords Dingwall, MacIntosh, MacGuffin, and the powerful and much hated Lord MacInroy.

As I kept walking through the market, I noticed a group of about 6 men leaning against a closed stall, all of them laughing at some unheard joke. All of them were wearing a similar blood-red tartan while only 4 of them wore a short-sleeved black shirt underneath it. One of the men noticed me and said something to the others. I ignored them and kept walking.

"Where are you off to, cripple?" I heard one of them yell but I ignored him and kept walking. How I wished they would let me be. I heard powerful paces head towards me and then a kick behind the knee of my good leg. I landed on my chest and I heard the group of men laughing at me, the one who kicked me, who was mostly likely the leader, laughed the loudest. I turned onto my back and tried to get my crutch but the leader took it and twirled it in his hand,

"Looking for this, cripple?" He asked in a mocking tone. I sat up and tried to grab my crutch but he quickly moved it out of my reach, letting out another laugh. The other men approached me and the leader threw the crutch aside, "Still being silent?" he sneered at me but I still remained silent. The leader looked at the other men, "Let's teach this bit of vermin some manners!" As soon as he finished, one of the men tore my bag from my shoulder and threw it off to the side. The leader stepped forward and kicked me hard on the side. I grunted loudly, causing them to laugh, and I rolled onto my unharmed side. Before I knew it, one of them kicked me hard in the stomach, pushing all the air out of my lungs and earning more laughter for the group. They kicked me anywhere their legs could reach; my back, my stomach, my lungs, anywhere. Luckily none of them kicked my head. With each impact I groaned loudly but I was determined not to scream. When I was given another kick, the leader yelled, "I think cripple has had enough!" I looked at his hideous face and he turned and left, the others following him closely. As I sat up, I thought I heard a snap of wood but I dismissed it as I finally began to feel the pain in my stomach and back.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice ask. I looked to my left and saw a girl kneeling down beside me. She was probably around my age and I noticed immediately that she was very beautiful. She had golden blonde hair, which she wore in a braid that reached to about mid-back, large green eyes, peach skin, rosy cheeks, and a few freckles splattered on her face. She was wearing a full-length, simple light green dress with dirty white sleeves and a strap around her waist of the same white color. She quite a bit shorter than I was with a slender build. Before I could reply, the group came back but this time they went after the girl,

"Look at this, boys!" The leader yelled. He laughed and grabbed the girl by her shoulder, lifting her to her feet, "The Anglo-Saxon whore is back!" The leader laughed louder and threw her into the group of men. The girl screamed and began to struggle as the men began to touch her everywhere, particularly her breasts and in-between her legs.

"HEY!" Somebody yelled and before I knew it, a man was by the large group and took the girl from their clutches. "Keep your hands off of my wife!" he yelled at them, pointing a finger at them. The leader stepped forward and laughed,

"You call this bitch your wife?" He pointed at the girl, who was standing behind her rescuer. The two men gave each other looks that could kill and were about to engage when a castle guard ran to them and broke them up.

"That enough!" called the guard, stepping in-between the two men, "This is the 4th time in little over a week." He gave both men a stern look, "If you start again, I'm taking the matter to the king and he will deal with you. Now, disperse!" He waited until the group disappeared before leaving himself; only the leader remained. He looked at the man and the girl,

"Your kind doesn't belong here." He said in a threatening tone, "When my master is King, he will rid DunBroch and the rest of Scotland of the Jutes, the Angles, the Saxons, the Vikings and all that other vermin. Your King has started with the Vikings but my Lord will finish with your kind." He spat to the ground in front of them, walked around the two and walked by me. As he walked by me, he gave me one final kick in my stomach. I grunted when he kicked me and clutched my stomach. After the pain had diminished, I turned my attention back to the man and the girl. The man gave the girl a kiss on her forehead and embraced her; he hadn't noticed me.

"What were you thinking?" He asked her quietly, the worry easily heard; he spoke in an accent that wasn't Scottish. He let go of the embrace and looked at her, holding her head in his hands, "I told you to stay away from those men." The girl sighed,

"I'm sorry, Jack. But they were attacking this poor man," She said as turned and looked at me. It was then that I noticed that she was also speaking with an accent that wasn't Scottish. Jack followed her gaze and she looked back at him, "I couldn't stand by and do nothing." Jack gave her another kiss on her forehead then he walked to me and knelt down beside me, followed by the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I looked back at him and got a good look at his features for the first time. He had warm brown hair and dark amber eyes. He was tall, a little bit shorter than I am, and had a slim build. Like me, he wasn't wearing the traditional Scottish garb. Instead he was wearing a long-sleeved woolen shirt with an open brown vest over it, brown pants and leather boots. I nodded,

"I'm fine." I sat up and groaned loudly when pain shot through my back. It was then that I saw my crutch in two pieces. I groaned again when I saw the crutch, "Great." I muttered. I was about to ask to pass my bag when the girl was holding it to me. I grabbed to bag, rummaged through it and grabbed the prosthetic that hurt the least, a spring-loaded prosthetic. I tied it to my stump and stood up, wobbling slightly when pain shot through my leg. Both Jack and the girl immediately grabbed my arms when they saw me wobbling. "Thank you." I said with a nod. Jack smiled,

"I've never seen you here before." Jack commented, "What business do you have here?" I grabbed the letter from my bag and showed it. Jack took it and recognized the DunBroch symbol in the wax,

"I was summoned by the King." I explained,

"Why?" asked the girl who also looked at the letter before handing it back to me.

"He wants me to work in his smithy." I wasn't surprised when they looked at my leg then back at me,

"Forgive me but you don't look like much of a blacksmith to me." The girl said is a quiet voice. I couldn't help but chuckle,

"I get that a lot. Nobody expects the famous blacksmith Hendry Gallach to be a cripple."

"You're Hendry Gallach?" The girl asked with disbelief. I nodded,

"And you two are…?" I asked. Jack was the first to reply,

"I'm Jackson Overland but everybody calls me Jack." He held out his hand to the girl and she took hold of it, smiling, "And this is my wife, Rapunzel." I smiled at both of them and slung my bag over my shoulder,

"Pleasure meeting you both and I am almost certain we will be seeing each other again soon." They both smiled and I turned around and walked away, each step sending a wave of pain through my stump, though the pain in my stomach and back had diminished.

"Wait!" I heard Rapunzel call. I turned around and saw her run towards me, "Do you have somewhere to sleep tonight?" She asked. I hadn't though about that. I could try to find a bed in the tavern but I had very little money with me and sleeping in the streets was out of the question. Sighing, I shook my head. Rapunzel smiled a little, "You're welcome to stay with me and Jack if you want." I looked at Jack, who nodded an approval.

"I would like that very much" Rapunzel smiled brightly at my reply. Then Jack walked to her and gave her a short but passionate kiss,

"I have to go back to work. I'll see you tonight?" He asked and Rapunzel nodded. He smiled and gave her another short peck before heading towards the castle. Rapunzel watched Jack leave then started walking. When she noticed I wasn't following, she called out,

"Come on then! I'll show you our house." I walked to her as fast as I could without hurting my leg. We walked in silence for only a moment,

"What does Jack do?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. Rapunzel looked over her shoulder at me and giggled,

"Thought you'd never ask." she said with a smile, "Jack's in charge of the King's stable."

"What does he do there?"

"What do you think? He makes sure that they are in good health, that they are fed, that the stables get cleaned, etc. He's also the only one who Princess Merida trusts enough to take care of her horse for her."

"The princess? Jack knows the princess?" I asked with disbelief. That's something you don't hear everyday. Rapunzel nodded,

"I do too, you know."

"Jack introduced you?" She shook her head,

"No. I'm her personal maid; I take care of her daily needs and such." I was flabbergasted,

"You both work for royalty?" She giggled again,

"Yes, many people find it hard to believe." She stopped walking and pointed, "There's our house." I looked in the direction she was pointing. In the distance was decent sized wooden house with a small vegetable garden to the side and I could faintly hear the sound of chickens, a few sheep and a goat. From the chimney came a thin gray stream of smoke. The house was a lot larger than the house of my family back in my village but that was nothing new since those working for the king and queen earned more than a blacksmith does.

"That looks like a nice house." I commented while readjusting my bag. Rapunzel smiled and started towards the house, with me following closely behind. As we approached the house, the animals began to make loud noises as if trying to get our attention but Rapunzel just ignored them. She walked to the door and held it open for me. With a grateful nod I entered. The inside of the house wasn't much different from my house back in the village except that the room was larger and had the liberty of a fireplace. The houses of the common folk were very simple; everything was done in one room. Eating, sleeping, cooking, everything in one large room. Rapunzel quickly walked to the fireplace and threw a log into the fire causing a few sparks to fly into the room. As she meddling with the fire, I placed my bag on the large eating table, the contents clattering loudly as it hit the table and something lying beside the bag. I looked and saw a Scottish fiddle with the bow lying beside it.

"Do you play?" Rapunzel inquired suddenly when she noticed I was looking at it. I turned my attention to her and shook my head,

"No. My family doesn't have one." I took a quick glimpse at the fiddle then back at her, "Do you play?" She chuckled but shook her head,

"No, Jack does though. My music skills are with the pennywhistle." She sat down on one of the chairs by the table and motioned to the other chair; I sat quickly in the empty chair. We spent the rest of the time talking about pretty much everything in our life. During the chat Rapunzel began to cook for dinner and before I knew it Jack joined us. Dinner was nice; the potatoes mixed with kale didn't taste that bad. After dinner, Jack and Rapunzel made a make-shift bed in front of the fire place since they didn't have anything that I could use as a blanket. As I settled myself on the make-shift bed, Jack and Rapunzel were on the other side of the room getting ready to go to sleep. I watched the fire for a few minutes, the heat it was giving making my eyelids heavy. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, Rapunzel was shaking my shoulder and telling me to wake up.

**I kinda put my own culture into this chapter a little bit. The food they ate for dinner is a Dutch dish called boerenkool (literal translation: farmer's kale or just kale). I recalled that the dish had been around since, probably, the Middle Ages (possibly earlier) and since I know little of the Scottish culture (besides kilts, bagpipes and haggis), I just decided to go with it. The reason I didn't choose haggis because I think that haggis is a bit too, for lack of a better word, extravagant for common folk and sheep are a source of wool and majority of clothing back then was made of wool so people would want to save the sheep for just that. I'm trying to keep this as historically accurate as possible but with some things I just have to give it a modern touch (especially when it comes to hygiene. People back then had no sense of hygiene, literally). I did do research on the Middle Ages (I'm also part of a medieval club), Scottish culture and such but Wikipedia and other websites can only take you so far. Oh well. I gonna stop talking now. Review, favourite, follow, pretty please with ice cream and a cherry on top?**


	3. Meeting with the King

**Sorry it took so long but I experienced writer's block with this chapter. Luckily I got over it quickly but still. Next chapter should be up much faster. Nothing to notify in this chapter except some characters pwning others. Enjoy!**

**Chapter #3: Meeting with the King**

Rapunzel's POV

I woke that morning when a ray of sunlight shone into my eyes, causing me to cringe at the sudden brightness. After removing the arm that was around my waist, I rolled out of the bed and got dressed. I put on a similar dress as yesterday but instead of green, the dress was a lavender colour. Princess Merida had bought it for me when I first started working for her since colours like lavender and purple was very expensive. Normally a person from common background was not allowed to wear any shade of purple but Merida had given me permission to do so.

After putting the dress on and closing the back, I looked towards the fireplace and saw that Hendry was still asleep. Today would be the day he would meet with the king and right now the soot on his face made it look like he came from a pigsty; he had to look somewhat presentable or he'd never get the job. After grabbing a bucket, I went outside and walked to a nearby well in the middle of the town. A few people were already awake and starting the day and I felt a pang of fear when I saw the same group of men that attacked me yesterday wobbling out of a brothel. I averted my sight and began to walk faster. When I had reached the well, I dared a quick glimpse over my shoulder to see that the men were heading to the castle, the opposite direction from where I was. After filling the bucket with the cold water, I walked in a quickened pace back to the house and placed it on the table; Hendry could wash himself after he woke up. In the corner of my eye, I saw his bag and wondered if he had a clean tunic with him. I opened the bag, the contents clanging loudly, and below all the strange tools and odd looking contraptions, I found a neatly folded green tunic along with a leather belt that clearly was new.

I placed the tunic and the belt beside the bucket and I heard my stomach growl; I never bothered to make food in the morning as I could easily eat something in the castle kitchens and today would probably be no exception. I ignored the growls for the moment and walked to Hendry, placing my hand on his muscular shoulder and shook him,

"Hendry, wake up!" He moved and blinked his eyes a few times when he looked up. He yawned and looked straight at me, "You have to get up." I whispered since Jack was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. Well, not yet anyway; he had to work too today. "You'll be meeting with the King today and you need to clean yourself up before you go." He groaned quietly and rubbed his eyes before nodding,

"Alright" He grumbled and lifted himself slowly into a sitting position. When he had stretched his arms, he got up and spotted the bucket and his clean tunic on the table. Slowly, he walked to the table and began to clean himself, starting with his face and his hands. I watched him for a few minutes as he washed the soot off his face and cleaned the dirt underneath his fingernails. He leaned forward, scooped up water in his cupped hands, and threw it over his hair in an attempt to clean it. When I saw he wasn't having much success, I got a large bowl, filled it with water and dumped it over his hair, some water seeping into his shirt and causing him to sputter loudly. He opened his mouth to complain but I shut him up as I began to run my fingers through his hair, hoping it would remove the dirt. When his hair looked clean enough, I threw a large rag over it and began to dry it off,

"I can do this myself you know." Hendry complained as he tried to take control of the rag. I eventually let go and let him do the rest. As he began to pull off his shirt to put on the clean tunic, I turned away from him and walked over to the still-sleeping Jack. I was surprised that he was still asleep, despite all the noise Hendry made when I cleaned his hair.

Waking Jack up was easy; just a little shook on his shoulder and, just to tease him, a blow into his ear and he was awake. He reluctantly got out of bed and started to get dressed. I left the house again and descended into the storage room; where Jack and I kept food among other necessities for winter time. It was hard to see in the dark room but I had been there so often that I easily found my way around and find I was looking for: feed for the animals. I re-emerged from the room and walked to the pens. I quickly fed the hungry animals and walked back to the main door to see Hendry and Jack standing by it, waiting for me. Jack was wearing the same white shirt and brown pants but replaced his brown vest with one that was dull blue.

During the rather short walk to the castle, we were all talking and laughing with each other. For me, it all ended too soon when a large door located to the side of the caste appeared in front of us. I pushed open the heavy oak door, which opened to the kitchens. In an instant the smell of food hit our nostrils. Jack and I walked in immediately, having been there so often, but Hendry stood in the doorway and looked around in awe; he'd probably never seen a kitchen this large before. I headed for a pot that was hanging over the fire whilst Jack grabbed a loaf of freshly baked bread and an apple. He walked over to me and gave me kiss, causing some of the others in the kitchen to giggle. Encouraged by the giggles, he pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss while I wrapped my arms around his neck. Máiri, a pretty 17-year-old girl with dull red hair and dark brown eyes, was the first to say something

"How did you ever get stuck with that guy?" She asked in an obvious teasing tone. I pulled away from the kiss, keeping my arms around him and shrugged my shoulders,

"I don't know." I smiled when he looked at me in surprise, "But I'm crazy about him." He smiled too and he gave me a tender peck. He placed the apple in his hand to his mouth and sunk his teeth into it, making him look like a pig and causing nearly everyone to laugh. Jack slowly walked backwards, towards the now empty doorway, making silly faces and then disappeared to the outside world.

Hendry had sat down at the large kitchen table and his head had turned red from laughter. As he finished his bouts of laughs, I had gotten two wooden bowls and filled them with the contents of the pot: porridge made from grounded oats and goat's milk. I placed the bowl in front of him and he immediately began to put spoonfuls in his mouth. I ate my porridge much slower than he did so he was done much faster than I was. As I neared the end of the meal, I felt a hand placing itself on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Máiri standing beside me,

"You best wake the princess," She said quietly. I nodded and got up. After telling Hendry where to go for his audience with the king, I ran up a staircase used specifically for servants to the upper levels, tying an apron around my waist. The staircase led to a small room with only a door. I walked through the door and entered a large hallway. I a quickened pace, I walked to an oak door. I carefully turned the handle and entered the dark room. The only light came from the creaks of the still-closed shutters. On my tiptoe, I walked to the window and opened the shutters allowing light to flood into the room. When I heard a grunt and moan coming form the large bed, I couldn't help but smile. As headed to the large fireplace to throw in more wood, I heard a voice grunt,

"5 more minutes." I shook my head and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside a figure hidden beneath the blanket. I placed my hand of its shoulder and shook,

"Not today, my lady." I had grown accustomed to calling the princess by her name but calling her 'my lady' or something else was always the perfect way to annoy her. As expected she sat up, her red curls bouncing.

"Don't call me that, Rapunzel." I couldn't help but smile as I stood up,

"Maybe if you got up, I would." I walked to the princess' large closet and opened it, looking at the numerous dresses she owned. For a princess, she wore very simple dresses with some being so simple that she could be mistaken for a commoner but if you looked closely one could see that they were made from very uncommon cotton. After only seconds of browsing, I took out a dress I knew she liked: a traditional dark green dress with white slits on the elbows. I took the dress out and was happy to see Merida out of her bed, already standing in her chemise. I helped her get the dress on and while closing the back of it, Merida talked to me,

"So, how are you and Jack?" She asked

"Very well." I replied as I pulled on the strings, trying not to pull them too tight, "We are hosting a very special guest." She looked over her shoulder, her hair bouncing into my face as it moved,

"Who?" she asked with the curiosity of a child,

"Hendry Gallach." She turned her head even more to catch my gaze with her cerulean eyes,

"Really?" She looked for wards again with her hands on her stomach, "What's he like?" I was quiet for a minute, not sure what to say. I couldn't just say that he was missing his leg; she would never believe that,

"He's not what you'd expect him to be." I said, finishing the back. Merida turned around and looked at me with a bright smile,

"I suppose I'll meet him sometime soon. He is going to work for my dad." I nodded,

"You do know you have a lesson today with your mother?" I asked, changing the subject. As expected, Merida let out a groan of frustration,

"Do you know about what?" I shook my head,

"No but don't worry about that now. First, you need to go down and eat breakfast with your family." Merida pouted in a teasing way and I laughed; it's not often that a maid tells a princess what to do. She let out a joyous laugh and turned on her heels and left the room; being anything but quiet. I kept laughing for a little while longer and then set to the task of making the bed and fulfilling my other duties.

* * *

Merida's POV

I hate lessons, its official: I hate them. I'd much rather be riding Angus and firing arrows than being in a room with my mother teaching me how to walk properly. Today's lesson I found rather pointless: the Vikings. I mean, what's the point of learning about an enemy that is too weak to even return to the place they originated? The only thing about the Vikings that interests me is the legends about dragons; it is said that the Vikings used to fight dragons but if that's true nobody knows.

'Merida! Are you listening?!" My thoughts were interrupted by my mother's yells. In all honesty, I had barely listened to a word she said but I nodded. My mother looked at my with her usual look of disbelief. "Then what are the Viking tribes?" That was an easy question; I've had lessons about the Vikings before,

"Bashem Oiks, Bog-Burglars, Hysteria, Berserker, Outcasts, Meathead, Lava Louts, and Hairy Hooligans."

"Leaders and their fates." my mother commanded as she began to pace slowly back and forth, her hands behind her back and her eyes set on me. I took a deep breath and replied,

"Bashem Oiks: leader unknown. Bog-Burglars: Big-Boobied Bertha, killed in battle. Hysteria: leader unknown. Berserker: Dagur the Deranged, executed. Outcasts: Alvin the Treacherous, assassinated. Meathead: Mogadon, drowned. Lava Louts: leader unknown. Hairy Hooligans: Stoick the Vast, killed in battle."

"And did any of those leaders have any children?" I let out a groan,

"Why do I have to learn about the Vikings?" I whined. My mother stopped her pacing and gave me a stern look,

"The Vikings have been greatly weakened, yes, but they all wish us ill and they still pose a threat to the Kingdom. Now answer the question: the children of the chiefs and their fates." I let out a deep sigh and answered the question,

"Only two of the leaders had children. Bertha had a daughter named Cami-something-"

"Camicazi." My mother corrected. I rolled my eyes but luckily my mother didn't see it,

"And she was lost at sea. Stoick had a son and his name was-I believe- Hiccup." I looked at my mother and she nodded. With a feeling of relief, I kept talking, "No one is sure what happened to him but the general consent is that he's dead."

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I was standing in a corner of the great hall, a large circular room where the King deals with kingdom business. The king, a big man with curly red hair wearing a long green gray and red tartan with a bear cloak, was sitting casually in his large throne and listening to a man's unheard problem. I had been waiting for a while now and part of me had begun to wonder if I would even get a chance today but ignored that part of me and waited patiently for who knew how long. I couldn't exactly say that my time waiting was uneventful but not the most pleasant.

A few hours ago, the King was interrupted from the man his was dealing with when some guards advanced towards him dragging a young woman with thick blonde braids with them. She was cursing in Norse; the language of the Vikings. Behind the woman, a Scottish man was being dragged and forced onto his knees in front of the King. The man was forced to confess that he had been hiding this woman for several months and the woman kept cursing the King in Norse. I hadn't spoken Norse in years but I could understand what she was saying. She cursed the Scots for destroying her home and killing her twin brother and cursed them for forcing her to live in hiding for 5 years. The Scottish man pleaded with the King for mercy but his pleas fell on deaf ears and they were both sentenced to die tomorrow. Just before she dragged away, the woman spat at the King's feet.

That's what always happened to those who helped the Vikings; they we're helping an enemy of their land and that was treason and treason is punishable by death but despite the risks, there are, according to rumours, many who are hiding the Vikings and smuggling them out of DunBroch. Sadly, many get caught but there is one who the Scots could never get their hands on. One who had smuggled Vikings right under the noses of the King and his guards.

Aileen Fletcher. This woman never shows her face, never gets caught by the Scots, and never loses a Viking to them. Some say that she's just a myth but many others have claimed to have seen her; a young woman hidden behind a blue cloak. But despite the possibility of being myth, Aileen is wanted; dead or alive.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the King' voice boomed, asking if there were any other issues to be dealt with. This was my chance. I walked forward, the clinking of metal echoing through the room. I got down on my good leg, clearly showing my prosthetic, and bowed my head. The King was silent as his blue eyes studied me, his fingers playing with his rough red beard,

"Who are you?" he asked eventually. I took a brief glimpse at the large man and gulped quietly,

"Hendry Gallach, your Majesty." As I expected, he didn't say anything and I just knew that he, along with other person present, was looking at my prosthetic and stump,

"So you're the famous blacksmith?" He asked and replied with a nod, keeping my head bowed, "Anybody can say that." He said eventually, disbelief evident, "Can you prove it?" I nodded earnestly and grabbed the folded letter, which I was smart enough to bring. I held it out and the King's advisor took it from me and handed it to him. The King unfolded the letter and briefly looked at its content. He leaned towards his advisor and whispered, though I could easily hear it,

"I send for the best blacksmith in DunBroch and what do I get? A cripple." A pang of anger hit me when he said that. Here I am with a fake leg, kneeling in front of a man who also has a fake leg. I had to say something but if I did, it could cost me the job. But if I didn't say anything, there is no way I would walk out of here with a job. I had to say something, that way I'd at least have a chance,

"Forgive me, your majesty, but if I'm a cripple what does that make you?" Somebody behind me gasped and I felt all the eyes in the room looking at me and then at the King's peg leg. The King seemed flabbergasted by my statement and slouched into his throne, taking a look at his leg. The King's advisor leaned towards the King and whispered something into his ear, which was replied with a nod and he looked back at me,

"You proven your point but I'm not convinced that you're the blacksmith everybody speaks so highly of." He stood up and slowly walked towards me, his footsteps echoing through the silent room. He stopped in front of me and unsheathed his mighty sword, holding it in his hand and looking at the worn blade. After playing with the sword for a few minutes he looked at me, "If you can make a new and better sword for me, I'll give you the job." There were whispers floating through the room as eyes stared at the king and back at me. I was about to reply when the King's advisor interrupted,

"May I speak, your Majesty?" He asked. The King looked at the old man and nodded, re-sheathing his sword,

"Your Majesty," the man started, "Hendry Gallach is said to be the best blacksmith in the land. Rumours go that he can complete a sword in less than two days, a skill mastered by few, and this man," he pointed at me, "Claims to be that blacksmith."

"What are you suggesting?" the King asked,

"If he is who he says he is than he should have no trouble making a sword before the celebration of your daughter's betrothal tomorrow." There were more whispers in the room as the King remained silent; his forehead frowned in deep thought. After a minute, he raised his large hand in the air and the room fell silent. He looked at me,

"Alright. If you can make a new and better sword for me before the end of the celebration tomorrow, I'll give you the job. Do you accept?" I remained silent; I could make a sword that fast, if my future wasn't hanging in the balance. I could deny the challenge and just go home but something was telling me to take the challenge. After contemplating my options, I took a deep breath and looked at the King,

"I accept."

**Told you there'd be some pwning. Review, follow, favourite.**


	4. Swords and Secrets

**Quick update but a shorter chappie this time. Nothing to report except that some things about Jack and Rapunzel will be revealed.**

**coldblue (guest): I'm not going to reveal anything regarding Hiccup but what I can say is that dragons, currently, play no part in the story. I might be able to add something of them but it'll be brief. Sorry.**

**Guest: Maybe….**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter #4: Swords and Secrets**

Third Person POV

The sun was slowly starting to rise of the castle and the town. Far of in the distance, on a hill with a clear view of the castle, stood two cloaked figures. The shorter one of the two was wearing a blue cloak and the other a black cloak; their faces hidden by the hood. They were staring at the castle; they had both heard that the famous blacksmith had arrived and accepted a challenge the day before,

"It's hard to believe that a Scot has that great skill in blacksmithing. It's worthy of a Viking smith." A masculine voice from the black hood said. He was replied with a feminine scoff from the blue cloak,

"Indeed he does but he's not a Viking. No Viking can hide from the King; he will just look at them and he'll know they're a Viking. From hunting bears, the bastard has turned to hunting Vikings." The black hood turned to face the blue hood,

"Then it's a good thing he's never seen your face." The feminine voice chuckled,

"That's true. I heard from Sax and Ang a while ago that many believe that I'm just some myth. Just a story that's supposed to give hope." The remark caused a short chuckle to emerge from the black hood but that quickly faded to a serious tone,

"I spoke to Sax a few days ago. He's inquiring about the money; he won't be able to hide them much longer." Something below the blue cloak moved and from it came a feminine hand with a large pouch filled with coins. It stretched out towards the black cloak and a much larger hand emerged from the black, taking the pouch.

"Give this to Sax," The female instructed as the hand disappeared back to the cloak, "But tell him that he needs to wait for the new moon. At night, they can escape via the forest and meet at the checkpoints along the way. The money will take them as far as England with leftover to live off of for the next month." The black hood nodded and turned to leave when he heard a deep sigh. The black stopped and walked back to the blue, standing in front of it,

"Sometimes I wonder why we are even doing this." Two large hands from the black placed itself on the shoulders of the blue,

"The gods spared us for a reason and this is the reason. We both lost a lot during the war and-"

"But you still have your father." The blue retorted,

"Who's turning into a madman after years of claiming he's the rightful heir to the tribe since the real heir isn't alive." The blue hood looked up,

"Isn't? He _is_ out there, Seoc!" She spat back, "They never found his body after the attack. He's out there!"

"Aileen," Seoc said sternly, squeezing her shoulders, "He was a runt, a weakling." One of the large hands dropped and motioned to both her and himself. "We barely survived the journey to the mainland. How in Thor's name could he have survived?" Aileen was silent for a while,

"I understand your thinking," She replied calmly, "But I still believe that he's out there." They stood silent for quite a while, watching the sun rise slowly over the castle,

"They caught another Viking yesterday." Seoc suddenly said quite solemnly. Aileen nodded,

"I know." She said in the same solemn tone,

"How are we going to tell him that his twin is dead?" She looked at his covered face,

"Easy," was the reply, "We don't."

* * *

Jack's POV

When I woke up that morning, I found the house empty. Hendry had been gone the whole night working on his sword and Rapunzel had already gone to the castle; she had to help the princess get ready for the celebration tonight. Tonight was also when Hendry had to get the sword done; if he didn't, he wouldn't have a job. I'll have to drop by the smithy some time today and see how he's coming along.

After I got up and dressed, I saw a large basket with a cloth covering its contents on the table. I lifted the cloth and saw several loaves of bread, a few bottles filled with water, cheese, several apples and a hump of folded brown cloth. I knew immediately what the basket was for and reached under the table. From an unseen hook, I grabbed a small key. With the basket in hand, I walked down into the storage room. At one end of the room, hidden in a corner, stood a large cabinet. I placed the basket onto one of the empty shelves and pushed the cabinet to the side, revealing a dark tunnel hidden behind it. After lighting a torch and retrieving the basket, I made my way down the tunnel. It didn't take long before I reached the end of the tunnel and faced an oak door. I placed the key into the lock, turned it and opened the door.

I entered a dark room that had very little light. The room hardly had any furniture; a table, a bed, a few chairs and a chest filled with who knew what. At the table sat a grownup man and across from him sat a little girl, about 5 years old, playing with a dragon doll. As soon as I had entered the room, the man looked up. When he realized it was me, he stood up and I handed the basket to him. He muttered what I suspected to be 'thank you' in Norse. He walked back and placed the basket on the table, removing the cloth and handing a loaf of bread to the girl. Hungrily, she grabbed it with her little hands. As he watched her eat, the man looked at her and gave a sad smile, facing the reality of their situation once more.

I didn't know a lot about this man and his daughter but what I did know was that they were Vikings; they were one of the lucky ones who survived the massacre after the war and one of many who wanted to leave Scotland. He spoke Gaelic and English but with a heavy Norse accent while the girl only spoke Norse. It was a miracle that they were found by the right people before they were discovered. Someone had talked to them that day and told them that Rapunzel and I would keep them safe until we could organize safe passage to either England or mainland Europe. Other that that the only thing I know about them are their names; the man's assumed name is Ruaridh and the girl's is Teàrlag but their real names are Tuffnut and Rannveig Thorston.

Rannveig had finished eating her bread and rummaged through the basket and found the brown cloth. She looked at it and clearly looked confused. With a chuckle, I took it gently from her and wrapped the cloth around her, tying the front so it closed. Rannveig looked and saw that it was a cloak,

"Rapunzel made it for you." I explained even though I knew she couldn't understand me, "To keep you warm during the journey." Tuffnut translated and Rannveig smiled and threw her small arms around my neck, giggling. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a few gentle pats on her back. When she pulled away, she said something to me; clearly a question. I looked at Tuffnut,

"She asks if you have children." He translated in heavily accented English. Yes, Rapunzel and I had a child; a daughter. Little Diana, an adorable girl with blonde hair and dark amber eyes. I remember that she looked just like her mother and I was certain she would grow into a beautiful woman but sadly that never happened. She was taken from us after two winters. We were devastated by her passing. We had wanted a child for a long time and Diana was the first one we could actually hold in our arms. Every time I looked at Rannveig, I see Diana; the two looked so similar with the same colour hair and eyes.

I let out a sigh and shook my head. Rannveig's expression turned to one of sympathy and she placed her small hand on top of mine. I smiled a little and moved my free hand on top of hers. She said something to me in Norse. I looked to Tuffnut for the translation,

"She says you'd be a wonderful father." I looked at the little girl again and I was certain that water collected at the bottom of my eyes,

"Thank you." I whispered. She gave me another smile and threw her arms around me once more. After what felt like an eternity, I let go of the little girl and made my way back to the heavy oak door. Before closing the door and locking it, I looked at them and gave them both a warm smile. I made my way back through the tunnel and pushed the cabinet back to its original spot. When I entered the home again, I saw a large pouch on the table that hadn't been there when I left. Beside the pouch was a note with symbols and scribbles that would have no meaning to most people. It said,

"Wait until the new moon."

* * *

Hiccup's POV

It was about midday now and I couldn't be more proud of myself. The sword was finished. In my hand, I held a claymore, the blade so shiny it cast a reflection of light on the wall. A claymore is a two-handed Scottish sword. It is approximately 60 inches long and renowned for its fine balance. The only problem with a claymore is that it's heavy; a steel claymore could easily weigh 5.5 lbs and, because of its weight, only the strongest warriors could wield it. But lucky for me, the King is among the strongest in the kingdom.

With the sword being made in such a short amount of time, the blade was perhaps the best I had ever created. The quality of a sword is criticized in 4 areas: hardness, strength, flexibility, and balance. A good sword has to be hard enough to hold an edge along a length which can range from 18 inches to more than 36 inches and at the same time be strong and flexible enough so that it can absorb massive shocks at just about any point along its length and not crack or break.

When it came to the metal, I've always preferred steel. Steel was strong, more durable, and had better wear resistance than any other metal available in DunBroch. Iron could be used too but it is harder to find here and it rusts too fast.

As I ran a cloth over the blade, adding to the shining, I ran the steps of making a sword in my head. Making a sword can be divided into six steps: forging, annealing, grinding, hardening, tempering, and lastly, completion.

Forging is when the bar of the metal used is heated in a forge and then hammered into shape. The sword is worked on in sections and is repeatedly hammered and heated until it becomes the desired shape.

Annealing softens the metal and makes it easier to grind into shape. The sword is heated and then set aside to cool. This step took a few hours and during those few hours, I used my time wisely by making the hilt of the sword.

After annealing, the metal is put in a grinder to work out the edge and give the sword a point. At this point, if desired, a smith could put any engravings into the blade but, as much as would have liked to do it, I didn't have the time to so. And although the sword has the right shape at this stage, it is not done; the metal is too soft.

The metal is then heated to a very high temperature and then quickly placed into a quenching tank, which basically is a tank full of water. The water cools the metal down rapidly and causes it to harden but it causes the metal to become brittle.

Tempering is very similar to the hardening stage except that the metal is heated to a lower temperature. At this stage, the skill and experience of the smith is invaluable as it takes a trained eye and hand to understand the properties of the metal; it should have a certain amount of flexibility and still retain its sharp edge.

After tempering, the blade is complete and the hilt is added. I ran the cloth once more over the blade and carefully placed the blade on the table. I grabbed my tunic that was lying carelessly by the anvil. As soon as I had it over my head, there was a knock at the door and I heard the door creak loudly,

"Hendry?" I heard a familiar voice say. I straightened out my tunic and turned around to see the familiar face of Jack,

"Can I help you, good sir?" I joked. He stared at me for a moment, his expression evident that he wasn't trying to laugh but it was in vain and he burst out laughing, which caused me to start laughing. It took a while before our bouts of laughter ended. When it finally did, I had water in my eyes and so did Jack. "What are you doing here Jack?"

"Came to check how the sword was coming along." He asked as I wiped my slightly blackened hands with a clean cloth. After most of the black was gone, put the cloth down,

"I have good news." I walked back to the table and carefully grabbed the completed claymore, one hand on the hilt and the other on the flat of the blade. Jack stared at the gleaming sword with wide eyes and then back at me,

"You're done?"

"Almost." He gave me an odd look as I placed the sword back on the table, "The only thing it needs is the approval of the King."

**Sorry to cut it off here but something very important is going to happen next chapter and I want to write it very detailed, which means it'll take a while. I'll give you guys a hint for next chapter: it involves Merida and Hiccup. You guys have no idea how much research went to Hiccup's blacksmithing section. It was Pockets that convinced me to write it out so you guys can thank her for that. Review, favourite, follow.**


	5. The Celebration

**I am sick at home and I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to finish this. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my fictions. My previous record was 3,516 (Chpt 3 of this story); this one is 4,901 (AN included). I've got some news, not bad but not good either. Updates will be coming much slower as I've recently started a new job and exams are fast approaching, sooooooo yeah. And don't expect any updates from May 21 to 24 as my school's production of **_**Guys and Dolls**_** goes up on those days and I'm in it. And before any of you ask, I don't have a role; I'm just a New Yorker. Many of you commented that this already really good even though it was only 4 chapters into the story. To that I say: You ain't seen nothing yet! And for those of you that asked questions, the answers are at the bottom but I think that everyone should read them 'cause they contain a lot of info regarding Toothless, the war, etc.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to LunaMoonlight100 for helping me with the conversation between Merida and Rapunzel. Thanks!**

**For any Dutchies out there: Leve de koning!**

**And lastly, this chapter contains violence and language. Enjoy!**

**Chapter #5: The Celebration**

Third Person POV

Heather walked with a bowl filled with hot water and a clean rag towards the woman sitting in the corner. The woman was staring absentmindedly to the floor and had not said a word since her arrival. The woman was blonde and her long hair was done up in two thick braids. She possessed a thin face and frame, and pale skin. As Heather approached her, the only thing she saw was a broken woman with a broken body. The woman's arms and her cheeks were littered with bruises and fresh cuts, some of them still oozing blood. Her right knee was swollen, bloodied, bruised, and positioned at an odd angle. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her feet were covered in dirt and red and one foot was swollen and lightly bruised; clearly a sprain.

Heather pulled a chair closer to the woman and sat down quietly beside her; the woman didn't react and seemed unaware of Heather's presence. She dipped the rag into the hot water and gently grabbed the woman's arm. The woman flinched at Heather's touch and looked at her with fear in her eyes,

"It's alright." Heather whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you." The woman seemed to have understood Heather as she slowly moved her arm towards her and continued to stare at the floor. They sat in dead silence as Heather cleaned the wounds, afterwards wrapping them up to heal. She then got to work on the woman's cheeks, careful not to touch the bruises.

"What's your name?" Heather asked. The woman looked at her and instead of scared, she looked rather confused. Heather repeated the question but this time in Norse. The woman remained silent and Heather kept cleaning the wounds on the cheeks, believing that the woman will tell her her name when she was comfortable enough to do so. After that was done, she turned her attention to the injured knee. At the slightest touch, the woman would flinch and hiss. Heather apologized quietly and continued to examine it. Heather had a lot of experience with many different kinds of wounds and was often able to see what the full damage of a wound was. After a few more minutes of examining, Heather came to the conclusion that the woman's kneecap was shattered.

Heather stood up to get clean water and to clean the bloodied rag. After she was done both tasks, she turned her attention to the injured knee,

"Ruffnut." Heather looked at the woman and she looked back, pointing to herself. "Ruffnut." The woman repeated in a whisper. Heather smiled kindly and set to work on Ruffnut's knee. After long period of hisses and cries, Ruffnut's knee was bandaged and started the process of healing. As Heather walked away to dispose of the dirty water, she knew that the knee would never fully heal; Ruffnut will be stuck with a limp for the rest of her life.

After dumping the water, she heard footsteps in the distance but Heather took no notice of it; she and Ruffnut were safe and well hidden in an underground hideout deep in the forest of DunBroch. But this wasn't just a hideout, it was the hideout where Aileen Fletcher hid, planned and carried out her plans for Vikings. Heather looked at the stairs that led to the outside world and seconds later, a large figure in a black cloak appeared: Seoc. His black hood looked at Ruffnut,

"What's this?" Heather approached Seoc and stopped in front of him, blocking his path to Ruffnut.

"Seoc, she's an escapee. She escaped early in this morning." He looked at her and Heather took a step back when she looked at his dark eyes. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by Aileen,

"She's the Viking they caught yesterday." She explained, "And I got her out with a little help."

"From who?" Seoc demanded

"Ang." She replied,

"Ang!" Seoc yelled, "Aileen, we've talked about this! We agreed that we wouldn't break into the dungeons and-"

"I never agreed to that!" Aileen retorted, "This whole operation is about getting stranded Vikings out of DunBroch, Seoc! Even if it means going into the lion's den to do so!" Though both their faces were covered by their hoods, Heather knew that they were giving each other looks that could kill, "And I have a good reason on why I broke in with Ang's help!" She pointed at Ruffnut, "That is the other Thorston twin. She-"

"And you replied this morning after I asked 'how are we going to tell him his twin is dead' with 'easy we don't'!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would try to interfere and every time you do, disaster follows!"

"That's not true!" Aileen was about to retort when an old man, who was also wearing a black cloak but with the hood down, stepped in. The old man was Seoc's father: Seòsaidh.

"Be quiet, both of you! Fighting will not solve anything!" His old voice boomed and the two ceased fighting. Aileen pointed a finger at Seoc,

"You say that it's not true. Prove it tonight by not screwing up!" She spat. She turned on her heels and disappeared into one of the rooms in the back, cursing loudly that Seoc was the biggest idiot she'd ever met.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV

I emptied the last large bucket into the tub filled with water that smelled sweetly from all the perfumes but by now had turned cold. Merida hadn't returned yet from her free day and I was beginning to worry; she'd never been gone this long and if she didn't hurry, she'd not be ready in time for the celebration. I walked over to the fire and with make-shift tongs, I grabbed a hot stone from the fire and threw it into the water. The stone sizzled loudly as it fell to the bottom and steam wafted from the water. Dipping my hand into the water, I felt that the warmth had returned, if only a little.

The door opened and slammed shut and there stood Merida; her dress dirty and her mop of curls windblown and wilder than ever before. She took her bow from her shoulder and her quiver from her waist and placed them on the chest at the foot of her bed. She looked at me,

"I know what you are going to say and I'm sorry." I let out a sigh and shook my head as she turned around. I walked to her and undid the back. She took off her dirty dress and gave it to me. As I put the dress away in a laundry basket, Merida changed out of her chemise and put on a garment that she wore whenever she bathed; it was white, reached to about knee's length and had short sleeves. As I walked towards her, she put one leg into the bath, shrieked and immediately pulled it out,

"It's cold!" I looked at the water and back at her and just shrugged my shoulders,

"That's what you get for being late. Now get in!" She gave me a sneer and she got in; I was one of the few people she would actually listen to. She began to clean her feet, her face and anything that was dirty with a white cloth. I grabbed the bucket, filled it until it was about half-full and threw it over her head. Merida sputtered almost as loud as Hendry had when I gave him the same treatment the previous day. I grabbed the comb and began an attempt at brushing Merida's hair,

"OW!" She yelled as the comb came to a knot, "That hurt! Are you my friend or my mother!?"

"I'm sorry, Mer, but your hair got tangled more than usual," I apologized as I tried to go through her hair again, causing another shriek. I kept brushing, hardly any of the knots coming out and earning more shrieks from Merida, "I think that even a sword could not straighten this bush out." She turned around to look at me, her arm rested on the edge of the tub,

"That's what I like about my hair! It's free to be just the way it likes," Her expression changed to sorrow and she turned away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"Nothing." Merida lied.

"This about the betrothal, isn't it?" I had known her for so long that could always what was bothering her. I placed a hand on her shoulder,

"You know why I accepted! I had no other choice; he threatened us with war and massacre and the clans couldn't withstand him!" A sob escaped from Merida and I too felt some tears forming, "If they could, I never would have accepted." There was a long silence between us. I squeezed her shoulder and she turned around to look at me,

"I know it's going to be hard for you but know that I'll always be here for you when you need me. Always." I smiled and Merida did too. She threw her arms around me, giving me a very wet hug. "Let's get you ready." I said after a moment and Merida let go and nodded. She got out and I handed her the largest towel. I helped her dry off and then helped her with the difficult task of a corset. I knew she hated them a lot and, much to her mother's disapproval, I always tied it looser than normal. She'd usually complain until my ears fell off but today she kept silent. The dress she was to wear tonight her mother had chosen; it was a dark green dress made of silk with wide sleeves, a belt made of large gold rings, and a gold trim. When I was about halfway done the back, the door opened and Queen Elinor entered. I curtsied and muttered 'your majesty'

"Leave us." the Queen commanded. I curtsied again and left the room, taking Merida's dirty dress with me. I looked at the small glass window that was in the door and saw the two women sitting opposite of each other. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Merida seemed to be sad. At one point, the Queen stood up and placed something on her daughter's head. When she stepped back, I saw a golden tiara decorated with gems of the same colour as her dress. I didn't know what happened next as I walked away to first the laundry room, to drop of the dress and then to the kitchens. The kitchen was busier than ever as they were still trying to get the feast ready for tonight. I saw Máiri sitting at the table. She saw me, waving her hand, and I walked to join her when a wave of nausea hit me. I quickly ran outside, hand over my mouth, and vomiting the contents of my stomach onto the grass,

"Rapunzel! Are you alright!?" I felt Máiri placing a hand on my back. When the vomiting stopped, I placed my hand on my belly and a bright smile appeared on my face.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

It was about an hour into the celebration when I entered the meeting room with Jack, the sword tucked under my arm. A local leather worker had made a sheath for the sword that was decorated with the symbol of DunBroch; a sword pointing south in front of a Celtic knot. The room was filled with music, with more food than anyone could eat, and was overflowing with people from the other clans, all talking loudly. The clans had united against the Vikings and without their help, DunBroch would have fallen. Everywhere you looked you could see the dull red and green of MacIntosh, the green and gray of Dingwall, the green and light orange of MacGuffin, and the black and red of MacInroy. All the Lords and their sons were present. The sons had, years ago, tried to win the Princess' hand in the Games but through a series of events that involved the Queen being turned into a bear, the sons had been given the choice to choose their own wives rather than compete for a woman who would never love them. Although this decision was given to them 7 years ago, only Lord MacIntosh's son, Ewan, had gotten married. The other two, Bhàtair MacGuffin and Cailean Dingwall, hadn't made a half-hearted attempt to find a wife.

When I looked through the crowd, I immediately noticed that the only Lord that wasn't present was William MacInroy, the Princess' betrothed; Jack had told me that the Lord would be escorting the Princess later tonight.

I turned my sight to the King, who was sitting lazily in his throne, listening to the music and taking the occasional chug from his pint while Queen Elinor was walking among the crowd welcoming guests and making sure the three teenage princes didn't cause any trouble. Hamish, Hubert and Harris had a growing reputation of troublemakers. From the time they could crawl, the triplets have been causing trouble and pranking anyone they could find, especially the maid Maudie, but since the bear incident 7 years ago, the princes had matured a little but their mischievous streak had hardly diminished.

I looked at Jack, who gave me nod. After taking in a deep breath, I walked through the crowd towards the King. As walked through the crowd, everyone that saw me stopped what they were doing and their gazes followed me. By the time I reached the King, all eyes were upon me. I got down on my good knee and held out the sword in both my hands,

"Your majesty, I have done what you asked." The King looked at me with surprise; he probably wasn't expecting me to show up. I held out his pint and a nearby servant took it from him. He stood up and walked towards me. He took the sword from my hands and unsheathed the sword. He examined every inch of it, trying to find a nonexistent flaw. He looked at me and gave the sword a large swing. I flinched when he swung at me and I shut my eyes. Just before the sword could slice through my neck, it stopped and the King let out a hearty laugh.

"This is a fine blade, lad!" He chuckled and all I replied with was a nervous smile. "He sheathed the sword again, held it out again, and another servant took it, nearly collapsing under the weight. "You held up your end of the bargain and now, I'll hold up mine." I looked up at him and he smiled, "The job is yours." I couldn't believe it! I got the job!

"Thank you, your Majesty." The King smiled again and waved his hand dismissively. I got up and walked back to Jack, who was smiling brightly and gave me a pat on my back. I was about to say something when someone loudly announced the arrival of Princess Merida and Lord MacInroy. All the eyes turned towards the stairs where first a man appeared. I looked at him and I was certain I had seen him before; his black hair and lean body looked so familiar. When I looked closer, I saw the scar over his right eye. He held out his right hand and behind him a smaller hand appeared and placed itself in it and from the shadows came the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

They walked down the stairs and made their way towards the thrones but the whole time I kept my eyes on the Princess. Her red curls almost looked like fire though her cerulean eyes calmed that fire. She had a graceful round face and a slender neck and body. I had a weird feeling in my stomach as I watched her; it was something I'd never felt before but I had no idea what it was.

I snapped out of my trance when I saw a swish of black going around a corner in my peripheral vision. Curiosity getting the better of me, I looked around the corner to see a long empty hallway bathed in shadow but I was certain I saw something. I walked through the hallway slowly, the only sounds coming from my footsteps and breathing. I walked past a large tapestry that depicted a battle between the Scots and the Vikings. I took little notice of it and walked a few more paces. I stared in front of me, at the blackness, and I dismissed the swish of black from my mind. Just as I was about to turn around, something grabbed me roughly from behind, a large arm snaked across my chest, preventing an escape, and a knife pressed against my throat,

"Any last words, you filthy Scot!?" A voice whispered into my ear. I pulled at the arm that held me but it wouldn't budge. I strained my eyes to get a glimpse of my attacker and the only thing I saw was a black hood hiding his face. I didn't know who he was but I had a sneaking suspicion of who he worked for,

"You work for Aileen Fletcher, don't you?" He pushed the knife harder to my throat but not enough to cut it. He leaned so close, I could feel his breath,

"What's it to you?" Not an exact answer but I took it as a 'yes',

"Tell her I'm on her side and tell her I said thank you." The man let out a heartless scoff,

"For what?" He pushed the knife even more, giving me a slight cut,

"For helping my people." The man didn't reply and suddenly he dropped the knife and let me go. I rubbed my throat, small lines of blood appearing on my hand. I looked at the man but the only thing I saw was his arm, the knife still in his hand,

"So the famous Scottish blacksmith is a Viking." I nodded as I continued to rub my throat. The man stared at me for a moment and then put his knife back in his unseen belt. "You do realize how lucky you are that you can show your face in public without fear of being discovered?" I stopped rubbing my throat and nodded. I was one of the lucky few Vikings that could hide in plain sight. It was very hard to do since you would have to be able to speak English or Gaelic without a trace of a Norse accent and you had to have a more Scottish look than a Viking. When I was younger, I was the opposite of what the ideal Viking was; I was small, frail, weak. It wasn't until I lived on the mainland that I started to grow but I grew the Scottish way. There was an uncomfortable silence between us for a few minutes, sounds of the celebration faint in the distance,

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Seoc Johnston." He replied; I had expected his real name. We were both Vikings so we could tell each other who we really were,

"And your real name?" Seoc looked over his shoulder down the hallway that led back to the celebration.

"You should probably head back. Sooner or later, the King will be missing his precious blacksmith." He walked around me as I looked down the hallway,

"Tell me your real name first." I got no reply. I looked over my shoulder; Seoc was gone. I slowly walked back to the celebration but my mind was wandering; I had just met another Viking but he refused to give me his real name. Maybe it was better that I didn't know who he really was; he could have been a Berserker or an Outcast. During the war, all the Viking tribes had reluctantly united against the Scots but as soon as it was over, the old rivalries re-emerged in any Vikings that were left. My tribe, the Hairy Hooligans, were sworn enemies of the Outcasts while we had a very strained alliance with the Berserkers. The only allies the Hooligans had were the Bog-Burglars but even that alliance was strained.

A figure suddenly appeared in front of me, snapping me out of my thoughts just in time to avoid a collision. I began to mutter apologies as the figure turned around and shock hit me when I found myself staring Princess Merida. She was staring at me, her expression unreadable, and I bowed my head, muttered another apology and walked away. I took a quick glimpse over my shoulder to see her still staring at me with those beautiful cerulean eyes. The same weird feeling from before re-emerged when I saw her stare and looked away. I walked back to my spot beside Jack; Rapunzel had joined him,

"Are you alright, Hendry?" she asked, "Your face is completely red." I placed my hands on my cheeks, only to feel that they were burning. I didn't reply and looked at the crowd, who were creating a large circle in the middle to allow dancing. I saw MacInroy hold out his hand to the Princess, who took it, and leading her to the dance floor. The music started and the two began to dance. As much as I liked dancing, the dancing of the court was a bit painful to watch; it was so regal, so stiff, I could hardly see any joy in the faces of the dancers that soon joined. None of the women smiled and all the men kept a serious expression. When the dance was finished after an eternity, it was received by a polite clapping, not by the boisterous cheers and laughter like the common folk did at the end of a dance. The clapping finished and all the dancers got ready for the next dance when suddenly the women started screaming and MacInroy took several stumbling steps. I walked through the crowd until I reached the edge and then I saw the arrow that was lodged into the shoulder of the man.

A figure walked through the crowd, pushing anybody in its way. It emerged from the crowd and all watched the blue-cloaked figure walk toward the wounded Lord with a bow in her hand. Everyone recognized her immediately and what she had intended. The King walked towards her when she stopped and held his new sword to her throat. If Aileen was scared, nobody knew but she didn't flinch when the King threatened her.

"Remove your hood." He ordered but she didn't move an inch and though her face was cast in shadow, we all felt her eyes piercing our very souls. The King looked at a guard standing behind Aileen and cocked his head; a silent order. The guard approached Aileen with an outstretched hand and when his fingers almost touched the fabric, Aileen swiftly grabbed his arm. A loud crack and a scream echoed through the room and Aileen bolted, revealing the fur-lined Viking boots she was wearing. The King began to yell orders and he, along with a few guards, ran after her.

* * *

Aileen's POV

I ran as fast I as possibly could. I eventually reached the end of the hallway; the only thing visible was a large open window. I leaned over the edge, looking at a drop that was at least 30m. I heard the King and his guards approaching roars and I got up onto the ledge and faced the hallway, shadows of my pursuers getting larger and larger.

They appeared at the end of the hallway; the guards were panting but the King was alert and looking to get a glimpse of my face,

"We have her now." I heard him mutter and he approached me with his new sword in hand. I watched him approach me and when he was less than 3 meters away, I took a step back. The wind blew around me, lifting my cloak, until I hit something; something soft. I popped out of the hay piled on a hay cart and looked at the driver. A grin spread across my face when I saw the familiar dark green cloak,

"Perfect timing, Fionntan, as always." He looked over his shoulder and gave a slight nod,

"Well?" Fionntan asked as I climbed to the empty spot beside him,

"I missed. I hit the fucking bastard in his shoulder!" I looked over my shoulder to see the King in the window, waving his fist and cursing me and condemning me. "We won't get another chance like this anytime soon. Maybe when the bitch is married to him, we'll get another chance." Fionntan snapped the reins, urging the horse to go faster. It obeyed and the hay cart sped into the forest and soon disappeared out of sight.

**Fun Fact: Throwing hot stones into water (or visa versa) was a Viking practice. Unlike most people during the Middle Ages, cleanliness and looking good was important to the Vikings.**

**They've seen each other! I had little inspiration for that part so please bear with me. And we've finally met MacInroy; trust me, he's very important. **

**Answers**

**Flowerpower71: OK, I have to admit that I love Toothless. The reason I didn't add him in this story is because Hiccup came to Scotland BEFORE he met Toothless and I've read a lot of fictions where Hiccup takes Merida on a ride and personally I think the idea has been worn to death and I wanted Hiccup to try to capture Merida's heart without the dragon.**

**Guest: In this story, Hiccup has never met Toothless. Why the Berkians moved to the mainland is for several reasons. If you've seen the movie and/or the TV series, you'll probably notice that Berk is not that big and problems like overpopulation and food shortage would eventually happen. Before the war with the Scots, the Berkians and other Vikings settled on the mainland because it was more bountiful there and it took care of the overpopulation problem. It was also the closest to their original homes. During the war, Berk and all the other tribes were attacked, forcing the Vikings to flee and with limited supplies, the furthest many could go was the mainland. Berk was definitely worst off during the war because they had to deal with the Scots AND the dragons. **

**T-Biggz: Mor'du won't appear in the story because this takes place AFTER the events of **_**Brave **_**so Mor'du has been dead for a long time. I haven't decided with Camicazi. If she is alive, she'd probably appear in the last few chapters or get mentioned a couple times.**

**And before any of you asks why the Vikings didn't just return to where they originated. After the war, many were stuck on the mainland because their original homes were destroyed beyond repair and many didn't speak English or Gaelic (so they couldn't communicate properly) and then there was the massacre, which forced many to go into hiding; some hiding in plain sight (like Hiccup) while others disappeared from the face of the earth (like Tuffnut and Rannveig), only to re-emerge when they were either discovered or they could leave Scotland for England or mainland Europe (Which was very expensive during the Middle Ages). Review, favourite, follow.**


	6. The Wisps

**Ok, I know that a lot of you are disappointed that Toothless won't make an appearance but there's more to it beside me wanting Hiccup to win Merida's heart without the dragon. Toothless' protective side would really mess up some important events in later chapters which will, in turn, mess up the overall outcome of the story. I'm trying to find a way to incorporate Toothless into the story without messing up the plot. I have only one idea so far but it's very brief and he's more a symbol/sign than an actual character. If I can't think of anything else, would you guys be fine with that? Some of you are probably wondering how Hiccup lost his leg if he's never fought the Red/Green Death. Don't worry, it'll be revealed within the next few chapters but I'm curious to know what you guys think happened let me know in a review or something. ****For those of you who don't know where Hiccup has seen MacInroy before, reread Chapter 2 (It's before the first line break) If you still don't know, feel free to ask. Answers are at the bottom again.**

_**Guys and Dolls **_**was a lot of fun and I'm sad it's over but being home at midnight and getting up again at 6:30 for a whole week does take its toll.**

**Nothing to report except a (somewhat) cliff-hanger.**

**Chapter #6: The Wisps**

Merida's POV

It had been two days since the failed assassination attempt on William's life. Many said that he must have been protected by an angel for the arrow wasn't poisoned and, after its removal, it was discovered that the arrow only caused a flesh wound.

My mother had told me to stay by his side while he recovered, to "make a good impression." I had refused several times but she eventually convinced me by repeating his threat. I knew my mom didn't agree with this marriage; when the threat came she had given me the choice to refuse but warned me about the consequences of refusing. I love my people and I had already learned my lesson of wanting my freedom over anything else and that nearly ended in disaster. It took a while for the reality of the consequences to sink in and when they finally did, I accepted.

I had hardly left the chair and had spent my time doing the things I detested; reading, playing soft music, and worst of all, sewing. I dreaded doing all the lady-like things but I had to keep him happy. He liked his women to be silent and obedient; he couldn't stand the idea of a woman carrying weapons or wanting something like choosing their own husband. The only reason I did the things I detesting is because, if I couldn't keep him happy, he would go through with his threat. William had a reputation of going through with his threats without hesitation.

During his stay so far, he's been anything but a gentleman, trying to win me like I was some prize. He'd be bragging about all the battles he's won, all the dangerous foes he's faced but never bothered asking me a single question. He only knew me as "Princess Merida", the creation of my mom, but not the real Merida.

I can't say I hate him but I don't like him either. He was something that his clan referred to as "pure-blooded, pure-minded." For them, "pure-blooded" means Scottish without a trace of any other ancestry and "pure-minded" meant believing with all your heart that anybody that isn't a "pure-blood" had to be exterminated but pure-minded didn't only refer to anyone non-Scottish. The MacInroy's would make fun and abuse anyone that wasn't "normal." They particularly loved making fun of cripples; I was curious to know how he would react when he learned that dad had employed a cripple to work for him.

He knew I wasn't "pure-minded"; my best friend was Anglo-Saxon and her husband was just a Saxon, though Vikings were a different story; I had grown up being taught to hate them but after the war, my hatred diminished to pity when I watched Viking after Viking being slaughtered without mercy. For me, the slaughter had gone too far for too long and I was so close to convincing my dad to stop it when William came by and changed his mind.

I looked at the window to the outside world; the sun was shining brightly and there were hardly any clouds in the sky; usually on days like these I'd be in the forest with Angus. I looked at William and then back at the window; he had already woken up a few times and he knew that I was there. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I was gone for a little while. I got up and ran out the door to my room. I threw my cloak around me and I snatched up my bow and quiver, slinging them over my shoulder as I ran through the halls, out of the castle, towards the stables. Jack could see me coming from a mile and stepped out of the way of Angus' stall.

I got onto Angus and we galloped at full speed into the forest, the wind blowing in my hair. I would have lifted my arms into the air if Angus didn't stop on a dime. It took all my strength to prevent myself to fall off. I looked at what had stopped him and saw the familiar blue flame; a Wisp! When it knew I saw it, a whole trail of them appeared, leading me down a familiar path, towards the river where my mom and I had spent time together when she was a bear.

Without thinking for a second, I snapped the reins and urged Angus to follow the trail of Wisps. I was a fairly short journey and soon I was back at the familiar river; it seemed almost yesterday when mom and I were here. I looked at the salmon splashing in the river and my stomach grumbled loudly. I had no idea why the Wisps led me here but I might as well eat something.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

It was my second day as the blacksmith of the King and I already had a lot to do. There were jobs that still had to be done that my predecessor had failed to complete; I had armour to make and repair, Lord MacIntosh had requested a new sword, several spear heads, and the list just kept going.

I pushed the door to the smithy open and walked to the forge, poking the coals causing a few sparks and several flames to start. When a decent flame was burning, I walked towards the table and began to take my tunic off; for some unknown reason, I've always felt more comfortable working without a tunic.

"Hello Hendry." I let out a yell, quickly pulling down my tunic and turned my gaze to a dark corner. Aileen walked out of the shadows, her face still hidden by the hood. "I have to say I was quite surprised to hear from Seoc that you were a Viking; I was convinced that you weren't." I honestly had no idea how to reply to that so I stood there quietly, half staring at the floor and at her. There was a long and uncomfortable silence between for who knew how long

"May I ask what you are doing here?" I eventually said, running my hand through my hair. Aileen slowly started to walk towards me and under her cloak I could see the glint of metal that belonged to a two-sided axe.

"I've seen plenty of Vikings during my time but you're the only one that doesn't seem eager to leave."

"I see no need to leave," I replied coldly, "I've been hiding for 11 years and-"

"And Dagur the Deranged had been hiding for just as long when he was discovered."

"But I'm not deranged." I let out a chuckle at my joke but Aileen didn't seem amused,

"Is this some kind of a joke to you because it isn't a joke, Hendry!? In this world, it's not leave or hide. It's leave or die. My advice: leave, while you still can. I can arrange safe passage to England or mainland Europe for you and you're already at a safe house so I don't need to take care of that."

"Safe house?" Aileen's hood nodded,

"Places where Vikings in hiding live." She explained. I was already at a safe house? I have high doubts that the castle was a safe house but that would mean-

"Jack and Rapunzel are hiding Vikings?" Aileen nodded again,

"You're in safe hands, Hendry. All you need to do is say yes." There was another silence between us as I thought about it. I let out a long and deep sigh when I made my decision,

"Give me a few days. I need to think about it and I need to ask the Allfather for guidance but I doubt I'll get any."

"Why?" I looked at Aileen in surprise. Wasn't it obvious?

"There's no shrine where I can pray or make offerings."

"There actually is." She walked to the open window and pointed. I looked at where she was pointing: the forest, "Deep in the forest, there's an abandoned shrine under a sacred tree. The Scots have long forgotten about it so you can pray there in peace."

* * *

Still Hiccup's POV

I stood up with a sigh and started the long walk back to the castle; the shrine was about a mile from the castle.

After searching in the forest for nearly an hour, I had found the shrine under an old and large tree; the wooden fence marking its boundaries rotting away. Before entering the shrine, I dropped my small knife on the ground; no weapons are allowed on sacred grounds. The shrine was definitely abandoned a long time ago since the wooden statues of Odin, Thor, Freya, and Forseti had started to rot and crack and the grass was undisturbed by footsteps.

All over the shrine one could see offerings to the gods. There were offerings of stones with runes lying neatly in rows, a horse's skull impaled on a large stick, a tablet of stone with runic inscriptions, and there was a large stone where animal sacrifices were done; the stone didn't have a single spot of blood. I didn't know how long I had been praying but it was a while because the sun was starting to set when I was finished. Before I left, I placed my offering on the ground: a stone with a rune on it. It wasn't a lot but it was better than nothing; now I had a chance that Odin would answer my prayers.

I continued to walk through the forest, not caring where I was heading. Some part of me didn't want to go to England but another part wanted to go. Staying here would be dangerous but I had hid in public for a good 11 years-I couldn't see why I couldn't hold it out for another 11 years if not the rest of my life and I've build my life here and going to England would mean starting from scratch and I would leave my family behind. Since coming to the mainland, they have treated me with more respect and love than all the people on Berk, my original home. I couldn't just leave them but by staying I was also endangering them.

But if I went to England, I wouldn't have to hide anymore. I am so tired of hiding; hiding my past and who I really am. Sure, Vikings weren't treated much better there than here in DunBroch and the rest of Scotland but at least they weren't thrown into the dungeon on sight and killed the next morning. And if I left, I wouldn't be endangering my family anymore. But if I did go, I would have to deal with insults and stereotype all over again and-

A large stone suddenly appeared in front of me; if I had been stuck in my thoughts only a second longer, I would have collided with the rock. I walked around it and found myself in a circle of large upright stones. I made a full turn and the one stone that caught my eyes was the one that was split in half. Below it was the remnants of a carcass; a bear's. The sight of it made me a little uneasy and I turned the other way. What I didn't expect to see was a small, floating blue flame. It was looking at me, whispering something soft and melodious and inaudible, its little hand urging me to come closer. Hesitantly, I reached out my hand and slowly approached it; closer and closer. I expected to feel something hot or something like fire but when my fingers almost brushed the little flame, it disappeared into nothingness. I looked around me, expecting the flame to be somewhere but there was nothing. I started to walk when I heard the whispering again. I spun around and saw the blue flame in almost the same spot from where it had disappeared. Behind it another appeared and then another and another and another until a whole trail of little blue flame was visible, leading up a hill and deeper into the forest, all of them urging me to follow the trail.

Against my better judgement, I followed the trail of blue. Whenever I approached a flame, it disappeared but re-appeared at the end of the line. I followed the trial up a hill covered by many trees. I looked up and saw one last flame at the very top. The hill was so steep that I had to use low-lying branches to help me up. The last flame disappeared and I was alone. I could hear water nearby and, grabbing another branches, I peered over the edge of the hill. I saw a river and a figure with a dark blue cloak with the hood up by the edge, a bow and arrow in their hand. It shot the arrow and a salmon was hit. The figure took out its catch and brought it to the blazing fire nearby. An unexpected blast of wind came and blew the hood off, revealing the mass of red curls underneath it; the princess!

I leaned further over the hill to get a better look, not noticing the amount of pressure I was putting on the branch. I leaned further and the branch snapped loudly. I hid behind the hill, my fingers clinging tightly to the grass and hearing an arrow being notched into the bow. I couldn't see where it was aiming but I knew that it was aimed in my direction.

**And before any of you complain about Merida's portrayal in this chapter, she is forced to do lady-like things (if I haven't made it obvious enough)**

******EDIT: Realized that the years Hiccup had spent in hiding were wrong so I corrected it. It's 11 years NOT 8**

**Answers**

**Guest: I think this chapter answered most of your questions but I might as well say that MacInroy is anything but a Viking. And I'm not going to reveal anything about any of the character living under an assumed name but I'll be putting in hints to who they really are.**

**T-Biggz: As you can see I am using the wisps. I've already removed so much from HTTYD and Brave in this story that I had to keep something from the original movies.**

**Review, favourite, follow**


	7. Fated Meeting

**I'm sorry this took so long but my life has been a bit hectic the last few weeks. Work, writer's block and exams are going to start soon but I only have to write exams for 2 subjects, so yeah. When I finally did have it done, I couldn't update because I couldn't get to the page where you post new chapters. Another reason why it took so long was because I wanted this chapter to be perfect. This chapter is crucial to the story and I probably failed at it.**

**For those of who don't know yet, I figured out a way to incorporate Toothless into this story. I apologize for the false chapter I had posted but I was so happy and excited that I couldn't wait. But Toothless wasn't the only character I figured out how to incorporate. Don't bother asking who because I won't say anything unless you bribe me with food. :D**

**Any questions you guys posted in the false chapter are answered below unless I already answered in a PM**

**Another shout-out to LunaMoonlight100 for helping me with the conversation between Merida and Hiccup. Without her help, this chapter would have taken a lot longer to update. :) **

**Nothing to report this time. Enjoy**

**Chapter #7: Fated Meeting**

Merida's POV

Faster than a flash, I notched an arrow into my bow and aimed at where the snap came from,

"Who's there!?" I yelled loudly but the only reply I got was the chirping of birds, the rustle of leaves, and distant fluttering of wings. I knew somebody was there; these trees were stronger than the gates of DunBroch and would not break easily,

"I know someone's there and I'm warning you, I'm armed!" I yelled even louder, "So you better step out or you will get hurt!" But there was still no reply and with nothing to aim at, I hit the next logical thing. I released the arrow and it buried itself in the tree with the snapped branch. I quickly notched another arrow and waited.

The first thing that appeared was auburn hair. Very slowly, a man emerged from behind the hill; I was certain I had seen him before but where? He walked towards me with his hands somewhat in the air. He didn't look dangerous as he was only carrying a small knife but his muscles betrayed that he was strong. I pulled the string my bow more and aimed for him. He looked scared,

"Your Highness, please forgive me for startling you." He said in a shaky voice. He didn't even sound dangerous! But I couldn't be too careful. I pulled the string even more,

"Who are you?" I demanded, "Are you one of the spies for MacInroy?!" William always had his pawns following me and keeping an eye on me for him. I've tried to tell him I didn't like it but he ignored me; it was hard to get some time to myself. He hastily shook his head,

"Thank God not, your Highness! I'm the new blacksmith of your father, Hendry Gallach" Hendry Gallach! That was more than enough evidence that he wasn't lying; Hendry was from the clan DunBroch not clan MacInroy. I looked down and immediately saw his fake leg. Rapunzel wasn't lying; he definitely wasn't what you'd expect.

"Oh," I lowered my bow and relaxed the string, "Never would've thought that the famous blacksmith would be a cripple, no offence." He didn't react to the cripple comment; he must have heard it so often. When he saw I had lowered my bow, his hand fell to his sides,

"None taken." There was an awkward silence between us. Every time we made eye contact, he'd look away, rubbing his arm nervously and his cheeks turning a shade of red, "Um, may I be so bold to ask, your Highness, but...what are you doing in a place like this?"

"That's none of your business, Hendry" That came out sounding angry, not at all what it sounded like in my mind. I probably scared him a little because he took a small step back and it didn't help that I still had a bow with a notched arrow in my hand, "I could ask the same question, though. What would a crippled blacksmith be doing deep in the forests of DunBroch? And here of all places?" He ran his fingers through his hair,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said, looking at my bow. I took the arrow from the string and placed it back in my quiver. After slinging the bow over my shoulder, I sat down on a rock and crossed my arms,

"Try me." Rolling his eyes and sighing, Hendry sat down in the grass.

"I saw a little blue floating flame that was…calling to me and it would always disappear when I wanted to reach for it." A floating blue flame? But-but that means he saw…. I gasped,

"You saw a Wisp!?"

"A what?" He asked, his expression confused. How could he not know? The stories about wisps were pretty well-known

"A Wisp!" His expression didn't change, "The Will 'o' Wisp?" I tried but still no change. I sighed, "They lead you to your fate." I explained, "I saw them too when I was riding with Angus! Where did you see them?" He twisted his upper body around and pointed up the hill from which he had emerged,

"Up and over that hill," He turned back to face me, "It led me here, your Highness." Why does he keep calling me that? It's not like were anywhere public or something,

"Call me Merida. 'Your Highness' is my mother." He nodded,

"Alright. Merida."

"But if you saw a Wisp then you must have been chosen for something by them." Hendry looked at me as if I was crazy to believe something like that,

I don't believe in those kinds of things, your H- Merida." He averted eyes away from me to the ground, "My fate is to be a blacksmith for the King of DunBroch, that's all." There was another silence, even more awkward than the one before. Well, it wasn't a complete silence. The wind was blowing, the stream flowing, and birds whistling.

"I-I apologize once more for startling you but," He stood up and gave a small bow, "I must go back now. Lots of weapons to make and insults to take." With that he walked away towards the trees,

"Hey!" I called out. He stopped and turned around, "If you have a chance to change your fate, would you?" He started playing nervously with his hands and shrugged his shoulders,

"I-I don't know. I'm perfectly happy with what I am now." I sighed and gave him a disbelieved look. Sure, he was successful but was he truly happy? I decided not to push him too much,

"The wisps lead you to the fate that you're meant for. Don't turn your back on it."

"Have you ever turned your back on your fate?" That was a very good question.

_Every time I think on my future marriage I'm turning my back. Please don't make the same mistake, Hendry... _That's what I really wanted to say but I didn't. Instead,

"Not yet."

* * *

Hiccup's POV

_"Hendry?" _Something was echoing my name but I wasn't listening. I never daydream or get stuck in deep thought but today I couldn't stop. It got so distracting that I stopped work early and just wasted time at the house.

"Hendry!" I snapped out of my daydream to find Rapunzel and Jack staring at me. Then I realized that I had been playing with my stew like a child. "Are you alright?" she asked with genuine concern. Of course I was alright unless constant day dreaming didn't qualify as "alright." Maybe something was wrong with me; I had been daydreaming since my encounter with… Merida It felt weird calling her by her name; I shouldn't even be doing it but I did. I sighed,

"I saw Princess Merida in the forest today." Upon hearing that, Jack let out a small chuckle and looked at me,

"Well, I'm not surprised. She goes there quite often" He explained, "Its the only place she has to herself." Rapunzel smiled as I pooped some bread into my mouth. I had barely swallowed when she asked,

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did you think of her?" She asked, hardly able to hide her excitement,

"She's..." what was she? Beautiful, wild, short-tempered, unprincess-like? Even though I've talked to her once, I knew she was more than just one thing, "She's not what I expected."

* * *

Merida's POV

"_Merida?__"_My mother was talking to me again but I wasn't listening. Instead, I was staring at my haggis, poking it with a knife and acting like my brothers did when they were younger. After I got back from the forest, I had been daydreaming and thinking about my encounter with Hendry. I don't know what it was but I had a strange feeling about him, the kind of feeling somebody feels when one thinks that a friend is hiding something. But he wasn't a friend and yet he's was perhaps the kindest man I've met since William came. "Merida!" My mom's shout shook me out of the daydream,

"Yes?" I looked at my mom, placing my elbow on the table and leaning my hand against my head.

"Stop playing with your haggis." I stared back at my plate and poked the haggis again, "What's wrong, Merida? You've been acting like this since-"

"I came back from the forest." I interrupted, poking the haggis more and earning a disapproving look, "I know." Another poke and my haggis split open, revealing its many contents. With a sigh, I dropped my knife, not feeling hungry anymore,

"What's on your mind, wee darling?" Dad asked before taking a large chug of ale,

"Nothing." I lied. He gave me the 'look'. "I met Hendry Gallach today. In the forest." Dad let out a hearty laugh,

"He's a fine lad, isn't he?" He chortled before taking a large bite out of a huge chunk of meat.

"He's not what I expected."

**They've finally talked to each other. I'll try to have the next chapter up faster but I have to study so I can't promise anything. Review, favourite, follow.**

**Answers**

**Guest: No. I might as well say that Dagur is a guaranteed dead because he was publicly executed at some point before the story. I'll also add that Hiccup saw MacInroy in chapter 2: Arrival in DunBroch; he was the horse rider that kicked Hiccup.**


	8. Friends and Family

**One exam down and another update! In this chapter, a new character will be introduced and Jack's past, how he met Rapunzel, and why they are in Scotland is revealed. I'm letting you guys know way ahead of time but I'm going on vacation for the whole month of July so writing during that time will be minimal to none, so don't expect any updates for ANY of my stories during that month. Sorry for any inconveniences.**

**Nothing to report this chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter #8: Family and Friends**

_The following week passed quietly with little event. William MacInroy left DunBroch and headed for his own castle a few kilometres north for some 'business'. What kind of business? Merida couldn't care less; she finally had some freedom to do what she wanted but little did she know that William's right hand man, Artair, was keeping an eye on her from the shadows._

_The moon Jack and Rapunzel had been anticipating would arrive soon: the new moon. Soon, Tuffnut and Rannveig would be making their escape and Rapunzel had come up with the perfect cover: a gathering filled with music, dancing, and drink. Rapunzel knew that many would come even a few guards would leave their posts to join, leaving the streets empty. At some point during the gathering, when all the guests had their share of strong alcohol, Jack would leave and escort Tuffnut and Rannveig to the forest to meet with Aileen. From there, the two would make their way to England and then- Whoa! I'm getting ahead of myself; the new moon would not come from another three days._

_Where was I? Oh, yes: during the week, Merida had ordered brand new arrows but something was wrong with them. Though it was only a small problem, she knew who she wanted to fix it._

* * *

Merida's POV

I was walking as causally as I could towards the smithy. The tips of the arrows I had ordered weren't sharp. I could easily do it myself but some part of me wanted to talk to Hendry again and I was certain he knew how to sharpen arrow. How much different could it be from sharpening a sword? When I arrived, I saw that the door was closed. I took hold of the door handle and tried to turn it but it couldn't; the door was locked.

I let out a quiet grunt of frustration; where could he be? I knocked almost furiously but there was no reply. I paced back into the direction I came, my mind contemplating what I should do to pass the time. I had no lessons today and there was no William around to stop me from doing what I wanted. That combination could mean only one thing: do the archery course with Angus! Before running to the stables, I went to my room to replace the new arrows with the old ones. As soon as that was done, I sped out of the castle for another day of pure freedom

* * *

Still Merida's POV

The sound of soft cooing and the familiar blue flame appearing out of nowhere had stopped me right in the middle of the course. The instant I had stopped, the single Wisp became a long trail of little blue flame. I kicked Angus lightly and we slowly trotted down the trail. Once again, the Wisps led me down a familiar path. Once again, they were leading me to the river.

When the river came in sight, I first thought that it was deserted but then I saw someone sitting on a rock facing the river, a notebook in his right hand and a charcoal pen in his left, scribbling on the parchment; a bag was lying beside the rock. I knew who it was; that auburn hair was not hard to recognize,

"Hendry?" I asked quietly, not expecting him to shoot up from the rock and closing the notebook with a slap. He spun around and gave a very awkward bow, nearly tripping on his fake leg.

"You Highness." I heard him mutter. Rolling my eyes, I jumped off of Angus and let him graze in the grass,

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Merida?" I asked with a tone that was a mix of annoyance and a chuckle. Straightening himself, Hendry just shrugged his shoulders. I looked at the notebook he had in his hand, the pen marking the page he was on, "Can I see that?" I asked, motioning to the notebook. Hendry looked at it and slowly handed it to me. I sat down in the grass.

I opened the notebook and saw a half drawn charcoal picture of the river and the surrounding forest, "Are you some kind of an artist?" I inquired, turning the next page. On it was a very well drawn picture of the castle "These are rather good." I turned the next page to see a group of men and women dancing; it seemed so realistic I could almost hear the music playing, "They're very good, actually." I turned on more page and saw a village situated in front of a large rolling hill and surrounded by a small forest, "Hendry, this is incredible." I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders,

"A lot of people back in my village didn't seem to think so."

"Really?" He carefully took the notebook from my hands and closed it,

"That's why I only draw when I'm on my own with nobody to make fun of me."

I looked at him and smiled. Right at that moment I realized how Hendry and I both did the things we love when nobody's watching. Him with his drawings and me with my archery. We had more in common than I dared thought.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV

The kitchen was quieter than usual. Lunch had finished only 10 minutes earlier and most of the cooks and maids had left either to check up on family or spend a few spare minutes in town. It was that time of year again when merchants and traders from the far corners of the kingdom would come to the castle and try to sell their wares but I decided not to go. There was really one merchant I would want to see and he wasn't coming; he'd always send a message a few days prior to his arrival and I've gotten nothing.

With a sigh, I looked into the fire; I had finished all my other jobs earlier and now I was relaxing in front of the fire. It was nice and quiet here, the only sounds coming from the crackling fire and the few servants that decided to stay behind. The peace was abruptly disrupted when Máiri came bursting through the door,

"Rapunzel!" she screamed as she ran to me,

"What is it?" I asked quickly. Was something wrong? Did something happen to Jack? Did-?

"He's here!" she panted,

"What!?" He's here!? I shot up from my chair and grabbed her shoulders, "Where!?" After a few more pants, she pointed to the door,

"In his usual spot in the market place." That's all I needed to know. Without saying another word, I ran out the door as fast as I could, towards the marketplace. He's here! I couldn't believe it! He did come! But why didn't he tell me he was coming? Did he want to surprise me that much?

The marketplace was much busier than usual; everybody wanted to see if they could rack up a good deal on some quality English wool or a rare trinket that the trader claimed that it was from mainland Europe. Everywhere, merchant and traders were yelling loudly their wares and prices while musicians played on the streets trying to earn a pretty coin from a passing music lover. But I ignored it all; I was too focused on finding him. With the thick crowd it was hard to see anything. I looked around and found a sturdy unused box standing by a stall. I climbed up and looked in all directions and there to my left, I saw it. In a less crowded area of the market, stood a stall with many brightly dyed wool spread out on the table, a tall man with short black hair and-though it was too far to see-light blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, a gray vest and black pants. He was talking to a costumer with a light blue fabric in their hand and a pouch of money in the other.

"Onceler!" I yelled out loudly after the costumer left, waving my hands high in the air. I wasn't sure if he heard me but he started to turn his head left and right before his sight fell on me. A bright smile came on his distant face and he ran away from the stall. At the same time, I jumped down and ran to him. We both ran and we didn't slow down when we came into each others sights. We crashed into each other and embraced tightly, "I thought you weren't coming!" I squealed loudly, the people around us watching,

"Did you honestly think I would miss an opportunity to see my baby sister?" He chuckled and gave a peck on my cheek before letting me go,

"You do have a point," I agreed, "How's father?"

"The same: old, grumpy, and still mad at you."

"Like I'd expect anything different." I joked.

Besides my father, Onceler was the only family I had. My mother had died giving birth to me and Onceler's mother, my stepmother, had been dead for a few years now. I haven't spoken to my father in 5 years and I don't blame him for being so silent. Any father would be furious to hear from his stepson that his only daughter ran away to marry someone they deemed unsuitable. My father did not approve of me marrying Jack; he had always called him a "pick-pocketing beggar". Prior to meeting me, Jack had a hard life. He and his sister were beggared orphans; not a single orphanage would take the two in. Jack was forced to steal food and money for them to survive the harsh life of the streets. During their wanderings in Northern England, Jack managed to get a spot for his sister in a convent but sadly, the convent refused to let Jack live there as the Mother Superior feared that Jack would run away with one of the precious relics or the silver. Reluctantly, he left his sister there with the hope that she'd live a better live than before and a promise that he'd come back for her.

Somehow Jack stumbled into the place where I lived, a town about 5 km south of the rubble wall separating England from Scotland. There he put the promise in motion. He managed to get a low-paying you in the stables. In the weeks that followed, he learned everything he now knows about horses but, thought his boss saw potential, his low wage stayed the same. Several weeks later, Jack was caught stealing bread; the harvest that year had been bad and the price of bread had gone up, much higher than Jack could afford with his low wage-even my family, despite a successful wool business, were reluctant to buy it. I was nearby when the guards came to arrest him. I remember Jack was screaming at the top of his lungs that he was so hungry, hoping that his pleas would spark some pity in the guards. But there was none. Onceler was with me that day and he tried to pull me away, saying there was nothing I could do but I ignored him and, by some miracle from God, the guards stopped when I told them to. They must've recognized me as the "beloved only daughter of the wealthy wool merchant" and when Onceler joined me, they were more than willing to let Jack go.

After a heated argument with my father, Jack could stay, though only for a few weeks. Day turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and by the time the first year passed, Jack was pretty much part of the family, though my father didn't trust him. As the time passed, Jack and I became close friends and slowly I fell in love with him. One night, Jack and my father had an argument, the biggest they'd ever had, and Jack stormed out of the house and headed to the stables with the intention of leaving. I found him before he could mount his horse. He confessed his feelings for me and asked me to marry him. I had said yes without a second thought. Our first kiss happened right there and I remember only one thing about it: that it was perfect.

Moments later, Onceler entered the stable to get Melvin, his mule. I opened my mouth to explain but he held up his hand, saying that he had heard the argument between father and Jack. Just before he left with Melvin, he said,

"Head north to Scotland. Father will not look for you there." He had looked at us and smiled, "I wish you every happiness." And with that, he left.

Since that day, Jack and I have been in Scotland, wandering between the other kingdoms before settling permanently in DunBroch with a few months old Diana. Only Jack had been back to England and only for one reason: to fulfill his promise to his sister. He came back a week later with a simple rosary and the sad news that his sister had been deathly ill and had died only minutes after he found her in the convent. She had lived long enough to hear that her brother was happily married with a child and a good job.

After Onceler closed hi stall in the evening, we decided to walk through the now nearly empty marketplace. As we walked, we caught up on each other's lives,

"How Jack? Is he still as annoying as he was the last time I saw him?" I giggled. During his time with my family, Jack had quickly established himself as a prankster and a trouble maker. His favourite target: Onceler. On a regular basis, Jack would pull a prank or just do something to annoy Onceler. But despite all the pranks and annoyances, Onceler couldn't help but like Jack.

"Jack hasn't changed a bit." I laughed when Onceler let out a sarcastic groan.

"That's too bad." He said in a voice overwhelming with sarcasm, "I was hoping for some peace and quiet." I laughed even more and gave him a small push on his shoulder,

"You are a horrible joker." He started to laugh too,

"I know," He hiccupped when the bout stopped, "That's why we have Jack." I laughed a bit more before changing the subject; I wanted to know how his life was since I'd last seen him,

"How's town? Any women catching your eye?" I winked and he chuckled nervously, his hand rubbing his neck,

"Town's still the same and all the women too; they still think I'm too work-orientated and all the women don't like that. Besides," He looked at me, "you know there is already a woman in my life." I stopped walking and he did too. I shook my head a little,

"You do know that her father doesn't trust you a bit?" He nodded earnestly with a smirk,

"I know but has that ever stopped us?" I chuckled and shook my head,

"Before you know it you'll end up like me." We both laughed. When the laughter died, I asked, "Are you staying at their inn again?"

"Yes. I wouldn't want to catch you and Jack in an embarrassing moment."

"Once!" I punched him playfully in his shoulder,

"What?" He retorted, "It was bad enough catching you and Jack kissing and besides, I hear you're already hosting a guest." I nodded and we stood there in silence for a few minutes before Onceler decided to head to the inn,

"I'll talk to you again soon?"

"Yes." He turned around and walked into the direction of the inn. He was almost out of hear-able distance when something important shot into my mind "Hey!" I yelled and he turned around. I cupped my hands around my mouth "There's going to be a gathering at my house in three days! Can you come?" Onceler smiled,

"Wouldn't miss it for all the gold in the world!"

* * *

Merida's POV

I laughed so loud that I was certain everybody in DunBroch could hear it. The fact that Hendry was splashing in the water trying to get up from an embarrassing fall didn't help either. I clutched my stomach and doubled over, nearly choking from all the laughter.

"You know you're really not helping!" Hendry yelled as he finally got some balance back only to have his fake leg slide on some rocks. Luckily he didn't fall and he stumbled onto dry land, soaked from head to toe. Seeing him like that forced another bout of laughter that I smothered by covering my mouth. He brushed the wet hair away from his eyes and watched me as I died of laughter.

"I know I'm not." I managed to hiccup through my bouts. When the laughter died down, if only a little, I noticed his wet clothing; if he didn't change them, he'd get sick even though it was pretty warm today. He was looking down at his clothing and probably thinking the exact same thing. I was about to suggest an idea when he walked to the line of trees and just took his tunic off! Since that was the last thing I was expecting, I caught a look. He was muscular, result from years as a blacksmith, with an amazing physique and-

I averted my gaze when I realized what I was doing! I'm betrothed! I shouldn't be looking at another man! Trying to distract myself, I began to spin, staring up at the sky. Slow at first and when I found the fun in it, I began to spin faster and faster and faster until I was too dizzy to even stand. I collapsed to the ground and twisted onto my back, watching fluffy clouds of various sizes drift slowly by. It was then that I noticed the red hues in the sky. Had I really spent the whole day with Hendry? I heard something fall down in the grass and Hendry's head appeared beside me. We both stared silently at the sky, watching the clouds move by and the occasional flock of birds. Two ravens flew overhead and watching them reminded me of the Viking beliefs my mom made me learn: that Odin, their chief god, had two ravens that flew around the nine realms and reported back to him. I chuckled; those Vikings had some weird beliefs! Nine realms in a large tree and a bridge of rainbows that connected those realms!

"What's so funny?" Hendry asked. I looked at him and saw he was wearing a cloak that had probably appeared from his bag.

"Nothing." I looked back up at the sky, placing one of my hands under my head. "Do you ever wonder if there is somebody up there watching you?" Hendry remained silent; I turned my head and saw him staring at the sky,

"Yes." He answered quietly and I was certain I heard a twinge of sadness,

"Who?" He was silent of a long time before he let out a long sigh,

"My parents." I was confused at first then it dawned on me that the family Hendry had lived with before coming to work for dad wasn't his real family. Nobody knew who his real parents were and nobody could get it out of the 14 year old.

"I'm sorry. Do you miss them?" He looked away and sniffed a little,

"Yes and no. I don't remember a lot about my mom and my dad…. I had always been a disappointment to him."

"Surely you don't mean that." How could somebody like Hendry be a disappointment to their own dad?

"I don't have a single memory where he said he was proud of me or that he loved me." He fell silent, sighing deeply and closing his eyes,

"Well if it helps," I said, catching his attention, "I think you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met." I meant it; I really did. I could be myself around him.

"Thank you." He whispered, his eyes shining with happiness. The next minutes were spent in utter silence, the two of us just staring at the sky. The silence was broken by Hendry's heavy sigh,

"Something wrong?"

"No," He replied nonchalantly, moving to a sitting position, "Just want to ask you something."

"What?" I teased in a singsong tone,

"There's going to be a gathering at Jack's and Rapunzel's place in three days. There's going to be music and dancing and everything. W-Would you maybe like to come? I'm sure they won't mind." I have never been to such a gathering before but Rapunzel had always described as if it was the best thing on this Earth. Besides, William wouldn't be back for at least 4 days, so what William doesn't know can't hurt me,

"I'd love to!"

**There you have it folks. Review, follow, favourite.**


	9. Secrets of the Inn

**Two updates in one week? That has got to be a record! A few characters will be introduced and I terribly sorry if they're very ooc but in my defence, I haven't seen their movie; I've only seen trailers and very short clips.**

**There is some fluff and implied smut in this chapter. This is my first attempt at smut so don't be surprised if it sucks.**

**Chapter #9: Secrets of the Inn**

Third Person POV

The Transylvanian Inn was a popular spot in DunBroch, despite the fact that it was often filled with those from the MacInroy clan. On any regular day, one would see a sea of black and red but today was busier than usual since many of the merchants and traders had decided to stay here; the hospitality of the inn may not be the best but the food and the drink was to die for.

The owner of the inn, Cairbre Donaghue, was the typical MacInroy man: dominant and a strong believer of "pure-blooded and pure-minded" but he never let that moral get in the way of business. After all: costumer is gold. Instead, he made any non-Scot pay more. That way he'd earn more and keep his morals intact.

Why someone like Onceler would stay at an inn like this was anyone's guess but the real reason was known by only a handful of people. Among them was Mavis, the only daughter and child of Cairbre.

Mavis was just as old as her friend Rapunzel: 24. Most women would have been married by this age but not Mavis. Cairbre had tried several times to talk her into finding a husband but each time she refused. The only reason he hadn't forced her to marry is because he made a promise to her mother before she died: that Mavis has a say in choosing a husband. Cairbre had agreed under the condition that Mavis' husband would be from clan MacInroy. Since the death of his wife, Cairbre had been searching for potential suitors, hoping to find one that would catch his daughter's eye.

But unbeknownst to him, a man had already caught Mavis' eye. She had known him quite a while and she knew that he was the only one she wanted to marry. There were just two problems: he wasn't from the MacInroy clan and, to make matters worse, he wasn't Scottish but Mavis didn't care. She was one of the few from her clan that didn't believe in the famous MacInroy moral.

Onceler entered the bustling inn and sat down at an empty table in a forgotten corner, earning a few sneers from passing MacInroy men. He stared quietly at the fireplace adjacent to the table. He didn't look up when the door of the inn burst open and prostitutes from local brothels entered and attempted to seduce a potential customer. The MacInroy men cheered loudly and looked at the whores with greedy and lustful eyes but Onceler ignored them and continued to stare at the fire, praying that they'd all let him be.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one." A blonde whore cooed as she set herself on Onceler's lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Her slender finger caressed his cheek and she lowered her dress off of one shoulder, revealing the pale and smooth skin. She leaned close to his face, cupping his chin with her fingers. She leaned closer and closer, so close that their lips were almost touching. Suddenly, the blonde shrieked and the weight on Onceler's lap disappeared.

"Get out of here!" He heard a familiar feminine voice yell. The blonde hastily pulled the fabric back over her shoulder and ran out of the inn. Onceler's rescuer had her back to him. The only thing he could see was a simple black dress with a thick white trim at the hem of the dress and a long black hair that was done up in a braid. She turned around and saw the familiar mystifying blue eyes,

"Thanks, Mavis." He muttered, feeling his heart speed up in his chest. Mavis smiled and opened her mouth to say something when a voice boomed from nearly across the inn,

"Ah! A familiar face!" Mavis rolled her eyes and stepped aside ever so slightly as Cairbre approached. He stopped right by Onceler's table, his blue eyes glaring down at him, "Nice seeing you again." Cairbre commented, his voice overwhelming with sarcasm. Onceler gave a responsive nod,

"Likewise." Onceler replied in a fairly cold tone, his sight switching between Cairbre and Mavis.

"So, how long are you staying in DunBroch this time?" Cairbre inquired,

"At least 4 days."

"Ah. Staying for your sister's gathering are we?" Onceler nodded in reply, looking at Mavis again. She had her arms crossed and shook her head at her father's tone. There was a silence between the two men. "Same room as always?" Cairbre asked and Onceler nodded again. Cairbre turned around and looked at Mavis, "Get him something to eat and drink. Can't have my customers starve now can we?" He ordered as he walked away to welcome travelers that had just entered. Mavis rolled her eyes and walked away into the kitchens. Onceler continued to look into the fire until he heard something being placed onto his table,

"Here you go." He heard Mavis say as he looked at the hearty stew and ale she had brought him,

"Thanks." He muttered and felt his face heat up and his heart beat faster as he looked at her. Mavis smiled kindly

"Rapunzel told me you weren't coming this year." She said with disappoint the dominant tone. Onceler chuckled and rubbed his arm nervously,

"Sorry about that." Mavis let out a small laugh and placed her hand on the table, their fingers brushing against each other,

"It's alright." She consoled, "I'm just glad I got to see you again." Onceler looked at her and smiled,

"Me too."

* * *

Still Third Person POV

It was close to midnight but Onceler nowhere near asleep. He was sitting on the bed in his room, half dressed and fiddling with his fingers. He had been waiting for a while now but for how long he didn't know. As he sat, a thousand questions buzzed through his mind. Where was she? Would she even come? Did she want to see him? Did-?

The creaking of the door snapped Onceler out of his trance. A figure carrying a small candle holder with a single lit candle entered the room, closing the door behind them and locking it. The figure turned around, the faint candle light revealing their face: Mavis. She was still fully dressed; she'd probably just finished downstairs. She looked at Onceler and smiled brightly. As she placed the candle on a nearby table, Onceler stood up and walked to her,

"Your dad's asleep?" He whispered. She turned to face him and nodded,

"Yes." She whispered back.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She nodded and smiled even more bright. Onceler stopped in front of her. They stared at each other for only a second before they threw their arms around each other and kissed each other with all their might, stopping only to catch their breath, "I missed you so much." Mavis whispered before giving Onceler another passionate kiss, "Why didn't you tell Rapunzel you were coming?" They kissed again,

"I wanted to surprise Rapunzel," He gave her a tender peck, "And you." Mavis giggled and Onceler kissed her again.

"Could you quickly do something?" Mavis said in between kissing Onceler and taking breaths,

"What?" Mavis stopped the kiss, turned around and moved her braid over her shoulder, undoing the braid,

"Undo the back." She looked at him over her shoulder, "Please." Onceler looked at her for a moment but then slowly moved his hand down her spine to the carefully tied knot near the end of her spine. Mavis felt a shiver rack her body as Onceler moved his way up the string. When he had reached the top he discarded the string onto the floor. He moved his hand on her shoulder, going under her dress and chemise, feeling the soft and warm skin.

Mavis let out a sigh of ecstasy; oh god, how much she wanted him. She let out another deep sigh when she felt Onceler moving the dress and chemise off of her shoulder and let out a quiet moan when she felt his warm lips caressing her neck and shoulder. From an unexplainable reason, she turned around to face him. Mavis stared at Onceler and moved her hands to the edge of her dress and chemise, sliding them off of her shoulder and her body.

Onceler was given no chance to look at her naked body because Mavis had wrapped her arms around him and was kissing him again with a fire and a passion like never before.

"I love you." Onceler whispered when they broke the passionate kiss for breath.

"I know." Mavis whispered back, "I love you too." They smiled and they kissed each other again and again.

**Phew, there was my first smut scene. How did I do? I'm pretty sure that some of you think that I'm being repetitive with the braid but that's what they did in Medieval times. Young girls and unmarried women wore their hair in braids to keep dirt and such out of it while married women covered their heads. I know that Rapunzel is married but I didn't cover her head because I honestly could not think of a head covering that looked good with what she wears. Besides, in **_**Tangled, **_**she never wears anything on her head, the exception being the crown. Review, favourite, follow.**


	10. Preparations

**Another update, my exams are done and happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me… Yes today is my birthday and instead of giving you guys a party or cake, I'm giving you guys a new chapter! This is my last update before my vacation and I'm leaving you guys with a cliffie. Why? 'Cause that's how I roll. The next chapter will be the gathering and it'll be long (I might have to put it in two parts) I started a poll on my account about the fan fictions ideas I have. I just want to see which fiction you guys really want to read, so if you guys could drop a vote or two I'd really appreciate it. There is some religious stuff in this chapter. I have no idea what kind of religion the Scots or the Anglo-Saxons had at this time period (probably pagan, which I hardly know anything about) so I just went with Catholicism.**

**With that all being said, enjoy (there nothing to report in this chapter except a little Jackunzel and a bit of a tear jerking father-daughter scene)**

**Chapter #10: Preparations**

Jack's POV

Tonight is the new moon and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't anxious. Sure, I've done this before but there was always the anxiety of the possibility of being caught. I stared at my hands, my fingers fiddling with the rosary and repeating silent prayers in my mind,

_O Jesus! Royal virtue, joy of the mind, recall the anguish and sorrow Thou didst endure at the approach of death, when filled with bitterness, insulted, and outraged by the Jews, Thou didst cry out in a loud voice that Thou wert abandoned by Thy Father, saying: "My God, My God, why hast Thou forsaken me?" By this anguish, I beg of Thee, not to abandon us in our anguish, O Lord God. Amen._

I let out a quiet sigh. I touched my forehead with my index and my middle finger, then my heart and lastly my right shoulder and my left shoulder; the sign of the Cross.

"Jack? Are you alright?" I looked up and saw Rapunzel standing by the table, her face one of concern. Unlike me, she had already changed into the clothing she'd be wearing for the gathering: a deep greenish-blue dress with a thick white and decorated trim along the square neckline and the slightly widened sleeves.

"Can't help it if I'm anxious." I let out another sigh and stared back down at the rosary. I could hear Rapunzel feet move against the floor. She sat down beside me on the bed and rubbed my back, trying to ease me,

"Jack, you've done this before. Nothing's going to happen." She cooed, rubbing circles on my back.

"It's not only that." I turned my head and looked at her, our noses almost touching. She looked at me confused, "Seoc told me that Aileen has another assignment for me and I was hoping for us that we'd get some quiet time after this."

"Jack, you knew what you were giving up when you volunteered for this; you knew what you were risking." She placed her hand on my cheek and rubbed her thumb over it "Everything will be fine. I promise." She took my hand in her free one and smiled. I must have been blessed by the heavens to have a wife like Rapunzel; so loving, so caring, and so supportive. She leaned closer and kissed me. I took in a quick and sharp breath and returned the kiss, making it more passionate and fiery. Rapunzel started to run her fingers through my hair and then-

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Somebody knocked loudly and roughly on the door. Rapunzel and I instantly separated and looked at the door. All was silent for a moment and then I got up. I opened the door, knowing exactly who it was.

Heather entered before I even had the door fully opened. As I closed the door, Heather walked to the table and dropped the large sack she'd been carrying on it.

Rapunzel opened the sack and smiled to see the pile of black clothing,

"Finished them this morning" Heather beamed as Rapunzel lifted a large black shirt from the sack to examine it. As Rapunzel began to unpack the sack, Heather turned her attention to me, "You remember where you are meeting Aileen?"

"Of course I do: the Ring of Stones."

"Alright." Heather nodded, "I'll see you there." She turned around and left without another word. In the meantime, Rapunzel had emptied all the contents of the sack onto two neat piles on the table. Both piles consisted the same items: a black shirt, black pants, black cloak and black boots. The only difference between the two was that one pile had bigger clothing.

"Heather has done a fine job." Rapunzel commented as her sight shifted between me and the clothing. I stared at them for a moment before reaching underneath the table and grabbing the key.

With the clothing under my arm, I headed to the hiding place. When the door opened, Tuffnut's head shot up, relaxing when he saw it was me. I walked to the table and placed the piles of clothing on it. I looked at Tuffnut and he nodded. I gave a weak smile and a nod before I left the room to prepare.

* * *

Third Person POV

As soon as Jack had left, Tuffnut and Rannveig began preparing for their life-threatening journey. They packed the few belongings they had and put on the black clothing they were given.

When he finished tying up the cloak, Tuffnut checked to see how Rannveig was doing only to find her fiddling with the ties on her brown cloak; she'd wear the black one over it. He let out a forced chuckle and knelt in front of her, taking over the ties. When the brown cloak was done up, he wrapped the black cloak around her and tied that one up as well. He took the black hood and brought it to about halfway her scalp before placing it down. Watching her expression of fear, Tuffnut let out a sigh of worry and regret; no child should live a life like this, a life of hiding and constant fear.

Sensing his distress, Rannveig took her father's hand,

"Don't worry, papa." the 5-year-old cooed, "Thor will protect us." Tuffnut couldn't help but smile at his daughter's optimism. He knew that she was aware of their situation but hadn't dared to tell her what would happen if they were caught. He took her hand a bit tighter,

"Can you promise me something?" She nodded. Tuffnut sighed. What he was going to say next would be difficult for the both of them but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Rannveig. "If the guards find us during the journey," He started and he felt Rannveig tense up, "Promise me that you'll run and not stop until you're over the wall."

"But you'll be running with me, right?" She asked in a small voice. That was the dreaded question Tuffnut was expecting. What he was going to say would not only shatter her heart but his as well. Slowly, he shook his head,

"I'll be keeping the guards at bay long enough for you to escape." It had been a hard decision but if it meant that Rannveig had a chance of reaching England on her own safely then so be it. As he had expected, Rannveig began shaking her head and started to cry, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder, begging him to not leave her alone. Tuffnut wrapped his arms around her small body, feeling the tears collect at the bottom of his eyes. Rocking Rannveig back and forth, Tuffnut silently prayed to Odin and Thor to keep him and his daughter together, to keep them safe, and that they'll reach England but for now all they could do…..was wait.

**A really short chapter, I know. If any of you want visuals on the clothing the characters are wearing, I post pictures of it on my deviantart account (I'm under the same name) If you go there, you'll also get an exclusive look at what the characters will be wearing during the gathering. I have no idea when I'll update next but I won't be for at least another month. Oh well. I'll see you guys then. Review, favourite, follow.**


	11. The Gathering (Part 1)

**And here is the long awaited chapter. Man this thing was a nightmare to write! I knew what was going to happen and the order it was going to happen in but I had no idea how to put it in words. With some sections, I had to push myself to write. The consequence of that however is that the quality of writing goes down.**

**I'm going to be honest but when I first started writing this I had no idea how much recognition and such I would get for this. I'm breaking my own records here left, right and center. Of all my fictions, **_**Until the End **_**currently holds the record for most words, most followers, most favourites, and soon enough it'll break the record of most chapters, most views, and most reviews! I honestly cannot thank you guys enough!**

**Any questions you guys had in the AN are answered at the bottom.**

**The only heads up there is is that there is some alcohol involved in this but it's pretty brief.**

**Chapter #11: The Gathering Part 1**

Merida's POV

"Maudie!" I yelled as I tried to close the back of my dress. Normally, I would've called Rapunzel but she had been given the night off for the gathering, " MAUDIE!" I yelled louder, grunting in frustration when the string wasn't cooperating with me. I continued to fiddle with it until I heard fast footsteps and the door opening. I turned and saw Maudie. I only had to motion to the string. She walked to me and took over. Before I could blink my eyes, Maudie finished tying the back. I turned around,

"Thank you, Maudie." I smiled and she gave me a small curtsy.

"Your welcome, princess." she smiled back and left the rook quietly, closing the door behind her. I almost ran to the mirror, excited to see the finished result.

I had chosen a blue dress to wear. The corset and the skirt were a light blue while the widened sleeves were a darker blue. The over skirt had the shape of an upside-down V and was the same shade of blue as the sleeves. I chose this dress because it was simple yet formal enough for such a gathering and I didn't want to outshine anybody; I wanted to look like I belonged with the common folk.

I looked at myself and smiled; I looked and felt the part of a common woman but then I looked at my hand. I stared at it for a while, having a mental battle with myself. With a sigh but no regret, I removed my engagement ring and placed it on a nearby table.

I looked at the woman in front of me; she looked pretty, very pretty.

It took all my self-control to not bounce up and down, that's how excited I was but not just because of what I would soon experience. I was excited because I could see Hendry again.

Yes, I had seen him everyday for the past 3 days but the time we spent were the best I could remember. Never in my life did I have such a friend, beside Rapunzel. But last time we had met, however, it felt different. I don't know how but it did.

I looked once more, gave one last approval and ran out towards the kitchen. On my way, I nearly ran into my brothers, who were, without a doubt, playing another prank on Maudie. They didn't stop me from running, not even when they asked where I was going. Before I knew it I had reached the kitchens, not that many of the servants noticed; I've walked around there very often. I looked at the open oak door and smiled. Like he promised, Hendry was waiting.

He was wearing a shirt that had green sleeves but there was a strip of dark reddish brown and then it went back to green. He was wearing black pants and brown boots. He looked at me and smiled, leaving his leaning position. He slowly walked towards me, his smile leaving his face,

"What?" I asked, feeling suddenly nervous under his gaze, nervous about my appearance. What is wrong with me?! I've never worried about what I looked like. Why should I suddenly now?

"You look beautiful." I felt my cheeks turn red and I let out a sheepish smile.

"Thanks." I muttered. He smiled and held out his hand to me,

"Shall we?" I looked at his hand for a moment before placing mine in it.

* * *

Rapunzel"s POV

"When is Mavis coming?" I asked as I handed a full pint to Onceler. He took the pint from me, shrugging his shoulder before taking a chug.

"Don't know but she said she'd be here." He took a smaller chug while I nodded. I turned my attention to the gathering. It was nothing too fancy, we had built a large bonfire and the rest of the area was clear for dancing. There were also a large cart with barrels filled with drink; I just hoped that it would last the night. As I looked around, I immediately saw that many of the people weren't even invited, even some castle guards were walking around.

As I looked at the people, I couldn't help but admire the clothing the people were wearing. Everybody had put on their best, even Onceler and Jack. Onceler was wearing a light blue shirt with a closed vest over it of a darker shade of the same blue. He also wore light greyish-brown pants, black boots, and a small gold necklace he had gotten in a trade.

Jack was wearing a blue tunic that reached to about mid-thigh, black pants and boots, and a sash decorated with red and white diagonal stripes. Underneath it all, however, he wore the all black clothing for the escape. He was currently playing a lively tune on his fiddle, some others playing along with him with instruments they brought themselves.

"Rapunzel! Onceler!" I looked and saw Mavis approaching with Melvin, the aging mule pulling a cart filled with barrels. As I approached her with a smile and Onceler following close behind, I noticed that she'd also had put on her best. She was wearing a deep red dress with puffed sleeves, a white neckline, and a silver necklace that Onceler had bought for her years ago. She stopped Melvin and motioned to the cart, "This should be enough to last the night, right?"

"This will be plenty." I smiled. Mavis returned the gesture and urged Melvin forward, Onceler now following her, taking hold of her hand. I turned around and saw two figures approaching from the direction of the castle. I immediately recognized Hendry and the red hair the one beside was too easy to recognize,

"Merida?" I started to walk towards them, my pace slowly speeding up to a jog. They looked at me and Merida waved, almost nervously from this distance. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I stopped jogging and they stopped walking,

"Hendry invited me." she said, motioning to him. I looked at him and saw his cheeks turn a shade of red.

"Merida?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Jack heading towards us, his fiddle in one hand and the bow in the other. He stopped right beside me, "Won't you get in trouble if you get caught here?" I knew that he was talking about William. In reply, Merida crossed her arms,

"What William doesn't know can't hurt me." She said nonchalantly. She walked to me, grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the gathering. I looked over my shoulder at Jack, who just shrugged.

* * *

Merida's POV

I laughed loudly at a joke from Onceler, trying but failing to take a drink from my tankard. As the laughter started to die down, I looked up at the sky, seeing the countless stars, asking God why I couldn't have been like Onceler and Hendry. Somebody common. With freedom, no rules, no responsibilities and no arranged or forced marriages. Why couldn't I be like Jack and Rapunzel? Why couldn't I marry for love?

I stopped gazing when I heard music nearby. I looked and saw Mavis playing her lute and singing songs. Placing my elbow on one of the logs that served as benches and leaning my hand against my head, I listened intently to the songs. She had a pretty voice, I was almost jealous. I could sing but if I was good was another question. She finished a song and everybody that had listened clapped,

"Play another song!" Onceler cheered. Mavis smiled but shook her head,

"I think Merida should play something." And she handed her lute to me. I looked at it. I knew how to play but very little. I hardly paid attention when my mother gave me music lessons.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't play." I tried to hand it back but Mavis shook her head,

"You must know something." She encouraged. Well, there was one song I knew but it was a lullaby and it was accompanied by a fiddle,

"Jack!" I called. He stopped playing and walked over to me,

"Yes?" I stood up and whispered the song into his ear,

"Do you know it?"

"Like the back of my hand." He said with a grin, placing his fiddle by his neck. I sat down on the log and pulled the string, playing a B. I looked up at Jack and he nodded. I started playing. The introduction was just the lute. It was then repeated with the fiddle and then the song started then the song is repeated once more and then it is finished.

The end of playing the introduction with the fiddle came too fast. I sang the song, with a large smile on my face,

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan  
Ar righinn oig, fas as faic  
Do thir, dileas fhein  
A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire  
Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og  
Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_

Repeat. I started and was surprised to hear Mavis singing with me, harmonizing the song,

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan  
Ar righinn oig, fas as faic  
Do thir, dileas fhein  
A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire  
Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og  
Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_

Then I heard cheering and clapping. I couldn't help but smile and gave an awkward bow with my head. I handed the lute back to Mavis,

"I didn't know you could sing." Hendry commented. I looked at him and I was certain I was blushing.

"My mom used to sing that to me almost every night." I explained as I sat down beside him, "And it was the only song I let her teach me to play."

"It was very beautiful." Now I knew for certain that I was blushing as my head felt warmer than it should. Jack yelled something inaudible and the whole crowd cheered.

"What's going on?" I asked Onceler as he stood up.

"We're going to dance." He replied with a grin and he held out his hand to me. I lifted mine hesitantly but I got no chance to pull back as Onceler took my hand, lifted me up to my feet, and joined the circle

"Onceler!" I looked at him, feeling the most nervous I've ever felt, "I-I don't know the steps."

"Don't worry. It's a really easy dance." And Onceler wasn't lying. It started with two steps to the left and then a kick with your left leg. Then two more steps to the left and kick left, right, left. Two steps to the left, two to the right, repeat and then the whole dance started again. At one point, someone broke the circle and started to lead the rest of us in random patterns. Before I could blink my eyes, Jack played the last note and everybody exploded in cheers and I was cheering with them just as loud. I couldn't express how happy I was. It was like a bubble had popped in me, I was suddenly releasing everything.

Jack yelled something and another cheer came through the crowd. Jack had announced another dance and everybody was grabbing a partner. Onceler looked at me but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Hendry with his hand held out,

"May I have this dance?" He asked shyly. I looked back at Onceler, who nodded. I smiled and took Hendry's hand. I took my place at Hendry's right and we joined the circle, taking the hand of the one to my right. This dance was a bit more complex than the last but still easy. It began with a double step to the left and a double to the right; this was repeated. Then you'd take six steps to the left. Then the ladies let go of their right hand and place her hands on her partner's shoulder, while her partner places their hands on her hips. The women jump and her partner moves her to the other side. Then the whole dance repeated.

This dance was longer than the last but much more fun. I couldn't stop smiling nor keep myself from letting out a squeak every time my partner lifted me. I took a quick look around the circle; I was one partner away from Hendry. My partner lifted me and I took Hendry's hand again. We took the steps. I placed my hands on his shoulders and jumped but when I did, the music stopped! Hendry did lift me but he didn't put me down. I looked down at him and my breath hitched. My heart started to pound loudly and I felt weird in my stomach. I drowned in those green orbs as he slowly put me down, keeping his hands on my hips and my hands on his shoulders. We stared at each other, never leaving the eyes contact. The first one to move was me. I slowly let go of his shoulder and backed away. I turned around and walked away but as soon as I did, I felt… empty.

**All the dances that occurred in this chapter are actual Medieval dances. I've danced them too. What I find funny about Medieval dances is that it can sometimes be a bit painful to watch but doing them is so much fun. I don't remember what the first dance is called but the second dance is called "Toss the Wench". Fun fact: "****wench****"**** in the Medieval era did NOT mean prostitute, whore or something along those lines. In those times, ****"****wench****"**** referred to a young girl or woman who formerly worked a paid job, usually as a maid or on a farm. I'll try to have part 2 up soon. Really random question but how many of you want to see William? I noticed that he's hardly said anything and has only made a few appearances in the story so far.**

**Answers**

**Guest: He'll come very very very soon. I promise!**

**eeveetrainer96: I'm currently figuring out how to incorporate them a bit more.**

**Review, favourite, follow.**


	12. The Gathering (Part 2)

**I'm sorry that I took so long but I had major writer's block with this chapter and it was also perhaps the worst I had ever experienced. The escape was a nightmare to write! Another character is introduced in this chapter but it's more of a glimpse. He/she will hopefully make an appearance next chapter. A little fun thing to point out, there's a moment in this chapter similar to a moment in the ending scene of **_**Rise of the Guardians**_**. If you spot it then kudos to you. I finally watched **_**Hotel Transylvania**_** and now I realize that Cairbre (who's Dracula, for those of you who hadn't figured it out) is probably as OOC as can be.**

**Nothing to report this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter #12: The Gathering (Part 2)**

Jack's POV

Rapunzel and I were standing quietly off to the side. I looked at her and she gave me a nervous nod. It was time. I silently snuck around our house and entered. After I closed the door behind me, I quickly undid the tie of my sash and threw my tunic off, revealing the black poet shirt. I grabbed a black cloak from its hiding spot and donned it on me, pulling the hood up.

I snatched the key and ran down to the storage room. We had kept the gathering on the opposite side of the front door and the storage room, which meant that both were bathed in shadow, ideal for sneaking. I quickly ran through the hallway and opened the door; Tuffnut and Rannveig were already waiting.

"Let's go!" I whispered harshly, my hand rapidly motioning for them to follow me. We ran out of the room, out the tunnel and up to the world. In the shadows we rapidly moved around the gathering towards the market place. As we walked by the gathering, I looked at Rapunzel. She looked back and nodded.

As we had thought, the market place was completely abandoned but we still moved close in the dark shadows of the buildings as guards could still be on patrol. The information from the triplets was very accurate but the patrols also changed, sometimes on a daily basis. When Aileen discovered that the teenage princes had an unconditional hatred for William and the massacre, she had convinced them to aid her cause by passing on information to people like me about the guards and their patrols. Their help had been invaluable.

We kept walking until we reached our first stop: a well. The well had been empty for years but no one ever bothered to permanently close it; even the rope was still attached. When I joined the operation, this well also became invaluable. The well was the entrance to a manmade tunnel that led to a forgotten corner of the outer wall. With this well, it became easier to sneak escapees out.

I looked down the deep pit, the bottom overwhelmed in darkness and the tunnel invisible.

"I'll take Rannveig now." I whispered. Tuffnut and I had already planned this. If anything came up, an obstacle or something, I would take Rannveig with me. It was also safer for her if she went down the well with me. Tuffnut passed the little girl to me. She wrapped her legs around my torso and her arms around my neck; she had to hold herself up while I lowered us. I grabbed the rope,

"Hold on tight." I whispered and started to lower ourselves down the rope into the darkness.

Luckily, Rannveig was not that heavy but carrying someone while trying to descend a rope was no easy feat. I was more than glad when I reached the end of the rope, a little over a meter from the ground. I dropped the two of us and landed like a cat, a small squeal escaping from the girl.

Tuffnut followed shortly afterwards, landing with much less grace. As he picked up Rannveig, I had scoured the floor for the torch that always lay there. After finding it, I lit the torch with a bit of flint and steel, blowing lightly on the flame to get it going. I picked up the torch and revealed the long, dark tunnel, just big enough for a grown man.

The three of us walked in silence with me leading. There was not a sound; no water dripping, nothing. The only sounds were our footsteps, breathing and the occasional squeak of a rat, quickly followed by a gasp from Rannveig. When the end of the tunnel came into sight, I extinguished the torch and laid it on the ground for usage on the return journey.

Ahead of the exit was a large open field followed by the dense forest; this was the most dangerous part of the journey. If we were spotted here, it was over. The field was the reason we clad ourselves in black and only attempt an escape during the new moon. That and the fact that were always wall patrols at this time; the angst of a possible attack from Aileen and the others.

"Ok," I whispered to Tuffnut, "We have to run very fast here. I'll go first and I'll take Rannveig with me." Tuffnut nodded and quickly translated. Rannveig nodded too. Out of my pocket, I took a small wooden whistle. "When we're safe on the other side, I'll make this sound." I blew on it and the sound it made almost sounded like an owl. "Then you can go."

Tuffnut nodded and handed Rannveig to me. We emerged from the tunnel. I looked up at the wall and was relieved to see that were no guards at the moment. We dashed across the field, first hiding behind a large rock. I glanced at the wall again but there were still no guards.

It was continuous patterns of run, hide, run, hide. Much to my surprise, a guard rarely appeared on the wall, almost as if they didn't care if the castle was attacked or not.

We kept running until we reached safety of the dense borders of the forest

I made the call and we waited. One minute passed and another but Tuffnut wasn't appearing. I watched intently, Rannveig holding tightly on my sleeve.

A wave of relief hit me when Tuffnut came running to us; the worst part was over. Navigating through the forest in the dark without light was difficult but at least there was no immediate threat. We walked nearby, but not on, the main road, which passed close by the Ring of Stones.

I looked behind me and saw Tuffnut carrying Rannveig, the little girl hitting branches and giggling quietly

I turned my attention in front of me. It was then that I heard distant voices laughing and light approaching dangerously close to us,

"Get down! Hide!" I whispered, hiding myself behind some bushes. Tuffnut followed suit, placing his finger in front of his mouth, looking at Rannveig. She nodded. The three of us sat in silence as the light approached near us on the road. From the voices and the shadows, I could tell that it were two men riding. I kept looking until the two men came into sight, the torch one of them was holding revealing their faces.

It was William MacInroy. The one holding the torch, the rider beside him was Cináed, his left hand man. Cináed was one of the men that always attacked Rapunzel; he was the same man that attacked Hendry on the day he arrived at DunBroch. How a man like him ever reached a position so close to William remains a mystery since the young lord usually outcasted men like Cináed. He wasn't "normal". The man had scars from old burns covering one entire side of his face; "the face of the devil" some had called it.

"How in God's name did you convince her to do it?" Cináed chuckled.

"It was too easy." William replied, slowing his horse slightly, "Just threaten a woman that you'll kill her only child and she'll do anything for you." Horror racked in me. What did William do?

"And her husband doesn't suspect anything?" William pulled on the reins, commanding the black horse to stop. He looked at the man,

"Please, Ewan's a fool. If someone were to tell him that the Earth moved around the Sun, he'd believe them." Ewan? Ewan MacIntosh? It had to be Ewan MacIntosh. William would never associate himself with the common folk unless it was absolutely necessary. If it was Ewan MacIntosh he was talking about, then what did William do to Ewan's wife, Anna? The two men kept riding, talking to each other loudly. The two continued on their way, slowly disappearing around a corner. I would've liked to keep listening to the two talk and hopefully find out what William did to Anna but my priority at the moment was Tuffnut and Rannveig.

I emerged from my hiding spot, carefully placing my steps; a snap of wood could still be heard by William, even at this distance.

We continued to walk silently, keeping our distance from the road and placing our steps very carefully.

When the Ring of Stones appeared, I let out a small laugh and quickened my pace to a run. Tuffnut followed suit.

We entered the circle, myself taking in the sight of the cloaked figures, all of them with their hood down; a rare occurrence. Everyone was there: Aileen Fletcher, Fionntan Morrison, Seoc and Seòdsaidh Johnston, and, the only one that doesn't wear a cloak, Heather Williamson.

* * *

Third Person POV

Aileen always became very nervous when it came to an escape, though she'd never admit it. On this particular night she was even more nervous. Jack was late. She'd been pacing back and forth on the same spot for several minutes, the grass flattened completely.

"Don't worry, Aileen." Heather consistently cooed, sitting on top of one of the smaller rocks, "Jack'll make it. He's done this many times." Aileen looked up at her and sighed, pushing her hood off of her head.

"You're right." She sighed, climbing up to sit beside Heather. She looked up at the starry sky, noticing the clouds on the horizon, slowly getting bigger. Aileen continued starring at the sky, not really noticing the wind starting to pick a little.

"There they are!" Heather yelled, pointing to the forest. Everybody looked and out of the forest, Jack, Tuffnut and Rannveig appeared.

"Jack!" Aileen called as she jumped down from the rock and ran to him, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, we had some trouble getting here." Jack replied as he ushered Tuffnut and Rannveig to Seoc and Fionntan, the two men giving the escapees supplies and instructions,

"What happened?" Aileen inquired as she moved away from the others, Jack following,

"William MacInroy is returning to DunBroch." Aileen stopped in her tracks, grabbing his shoulders

"What? You're sure?" Jack nodded,

"Yes. I saw him with Cináed near the main road." Aileen let go of his shoulders and began pacing again, contemplating and processing the information,

"Why is he coming back now!?" She asked out loud, throwing her hands in the air, "He's not due back in DunBroch until tomorrow at noon!" Jack shrugged his shoulder, leaning his back to a stone,

"I don't know. Guess he got tired of the north." He looked at Tuffnut and Rannveig, "Are they ready?"

"Almost. There's been a slight change of plans." Jack looked at the woman confused,

"What?"

"Nothing too big. There's just another person going with them." Aileen motioned her head and Jack looked. Tuffnut was standing in a tight embrace with a woman that looked exactly like him. Both their eyes were watered and the woman held a death grip on Tuffnut's shoulders. When they let go of each other, they gave each a gentle head butt, probably because of the injuries on the woman's forehead. She looked at Tuffnut and gave him a hard punch on his shoulder. He let out a shriek of pain but laughed anyway.

A bright smile played on Jack's face as he watched the reunion and Tuffnut's introduction of Rannveig to the woman; it reminded him of his reunion with his sister all those years ago,

"Tuffnut's twin?" Jack asked Aileen, who was watching with the same intensity as he was,

"The one and only." Jack looked back to the reunion. Tuffnut was looking at him and gave a nod, a sign of deep appreciation for everything Jack had done for him and Rannveig. Jack returned the nod and smiled at the little girl, holding her father's hand tightly.

Jack lifted the hood and turned to leave, not noticing that Rannveig was watching him.

"Jack!" Rannveig let go of her father's hand and ran to the leaving man. Just as he turned around, the little girl threw her arms around his legs. Jack gasped when he felt the girl crash into him but that quickly turned into a smile as he lowered himself and hugged the little girl back "I miss you." He heard her whisper in broken English.

"I'll miss you too." He whispered back, tightening the hug, relishing the brief moment that he felt like a father again.

* * *

Jack's POV

I rejoined the gathering while tying my sash. Most of the people had already left but there were still plenty left. Merida, Hendry, Mavis and Onceler were all sitting around the bonfire. They were probably doing a drinking contest because Onceler and Merida were constantly refilling their tankards and emptying them just as fast,

"What?!" I heard Merida yell at Onceler, punching his shoulder. I noticed she was slurring. Did Onceler get Merida drunk? Hendry probably noticed as well as he tried to take the tankard from her but she quickly pulled it closer to her, "You boys think a princess can't drink!?" She yelled at them followed by a loud and drunken chortle. I shook my head and walked to Rapunzel, who was standing in the exact same spot as when I left. As soon as she saw me, she enveloped me in a tight hug; that I was back meant that the escape went smoothly.

"Well?" She asked anyway, letting go of me, "How did it go?"

"Everything went smoothly," I said as I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "They're on their way to England." I let out a sigh and looked out to the bonfire, watching Hendry and Merida laughing, "I'm going to miss Rannveig."

"Well, you might have your own little Rannveig running around soon." I looked at her confused. What was she talking about?

"What?" Rapunzel let out a chuckle and tears of happiness appeared in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Jack." She laughed at my face of surprise. An almost child-like spread across my face. With a yell of happiness and joy, I lifted her into the air and twirled her around, earning a happy squeal of laughter from her. I set her down and placed a kiss on her rosy lips

"You'll be extra careful this time?" I asked when we separated. Rapunzel had had experienced many miscarriages in the last few years and each miscarriage had a deep emotional impact on Rapunzel that took a long time to recover from. She nodded

"Of course I will." She smirked and leaned in for another passion filled kiss. We separated when we heard someone yell a name. I recognized the voice and it was one that I hoped I didn't have to hear here.

* * *

Third Person POV

"MAVIS!" Mavis and Onceler separated hastily from there kiss when they heard her name being yelled. They looked and saw a furious Cairbre pacing towards them.

"Dad!" Mavis stood up and ran to him, trying to stop from walking towards Onceler, "It's not what it looks like!" He looked at her and pushed her to the ground, continuing towards Onceler, only stopping when Jack interfered.

"What do you want, Cairbre?"

"This is none of your business, Overland!"

"Dad!" Mavis bravely took a place in front of her angry father, "It not what it seems! This isn't me fooling around!" She looked at Onceler before looking back at Cairbre, "I love him!" Cairbre looked at Mavis, his face becoming so red that it looked like it was going to burst. Hardly anybody caught the swift movement of Cairbre hand hitting Mavis' cheek until her head shot to the side, her hand caressing the reddening skin.

The whole time, Onceler stood by and watched, feeling completely responsible for what was happening. He had enticed Mavis into the kiss, he was the reason she got hit.

"Cairbre," He stepped in-between daughter and father, "I'm at fault here." Onceler tried to sound as calm and as modest as he could. He bit on his lip for a second, trying to bite down the overwhelming feeling of grief for what he was going to say, "I'll leave," He glanced at Mavis, "And I'll never come back." Cairbre looked at the young man in front of him,

"Then leave." Onceler glanced once more at Mavis before disappearing to retrieve Melvin. All Mavis could do was watch, with tears in her eyes that she refused to release, as the only man she ever had feelings for disappeared out of her life forever.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

After the gathering ended, the weather switched. It was storming outside, the rain tapping loudly on the roof, lightning flashing often; Thor must be angry. I was lying on my bed, staring into the fading embers. I hadn't slept for a second. My mind was buzzing about that dance with Merida. Why had we stared at each other like that? Why had I felt weird in my stomach? It was just a dance but why did my heart start to pound like a drum? Did I-?

I sighed and turned onto my back, closing my eyes. I knew it couldn't be. Merida's a princess. And me? I'm a crippled blacksmith. What could I possibly give her? I lay in silence, listening to the storm but then I heard something that didn't belong in a storm. I sat up and listened.

There it was again! It sounded like a screech but what creature would be out during a thunderstorm?

After getting up and dressed, I went to the door but wasn't surprised when I found it was locked. I slowly lifted the beam, not trying to wake Jack and Rapunzel up. I opened the door and was immediately greeted by a rush of wind.

I stepped outside and quickly closed the door behind me, my clothing drenched within seconds. I walked up to a higher point. I looked up at the sky, shielding my eyes from the pounding rain. There was a sudden flash of light. I waited for the thunder but it never came. I scoured the sky but I saw nothing out of the ordinary

Then I heard the screech. It started soft, barely audible over the rain, but it got louder and louder and louder and then-

BAM!

A flash of white light and a vague silhouette of something large flying in the sky. At that moment, a memory flashed in my mind. A memory of a wooden tower. I heard the same screech in the memory and the tower exploding in a flash of white light.

That could only mean one thing: dragon! And not just any dragon. A Night Fury: the unholy offspring of lighting and death! I squinted my eyes and could faintly make out the creature flying in the clouds, the one the Night Fury is attacking. It didn't take long for me to guess which dragon it was; only one other dragon could be found in a thunderstorm.

A Skrill.

It was obvious the two dragons were fighting. I watched the Skrill as it breathed flames of white at random, trying to hit his opponent but he always missed. A Night Fury, however, never misses its target. I heard the Night Fury screech again but instead of a ball of fire, there was a flash of lightning and a horrible screech of pain. I vaguely could make out something falling out of the sky towards the forest. The loud snaps of trees and branches could clearly be heard.

The Night Fury was down.

**Three guesses who got struck by lighting when he was fighting a Skrill. If any of you are curious to know how Anna is going to look, there's a picture of her on my deviantart account (I'm still under the same name). Go ahead, kill me for what I did to Mavis and Onceler but trust me when I say, this is not the end for them. Review, favourite, follow.**


	13. Impossible Apologies

**School has started again for me, which means that updates will come slower now, especially since I'm in my last year of high school. That means diplomas! I'm so looking forward to that! NOT!**

**On a happier note, I loved writing this chapter because a new character is introduced and he talks so funny. I know there are probably a few out there that don't like it when characters are swearing but you'll be happy to know that there is NO swearing done with the funny talking. It'll look like swearing sometimes but trust me, it isn't. The only people that actually swear in this story are from the MacInroy clan (excluding Mavis) or Aileen (briefly).**

**That being said: nothing to report. Enjoy!**

**EDIT: the full title is "Impossible Apologies and Strange Encounters" (I couldn't type in the full title)**

**Chapter #13: Impossible Apologies and Strange Encounters****  
**

Merida's POV

The morning after the gathering I woke up feeling nauseous and with a headache. I told Rapunzel to tell my mother that I was sick and wouldn't be able to do any lessons today. Everything that day was cancelled for me. On any normal day it would be a dream come true but I was stuck in my bed. The physician came by and gave me a hot broth mixed with rose, lavender, and sage from my headache and an ointment made from wormwood, mint, and balm for the nausea. It took a while but eventually the headaches and nausea became less.

I just lay in my bed, a few minutes feeling like several hours. The only one that came by occasionally was Rapunzel, each time giving me a bit of the broth and ointment. It wasn't until noon that the headaches and nausea ceased. Rapunzel entered just as I got out of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she walked towards me,

"Much better than this morning." I looked at her and she smiled. I looked around my room. Three large trunks in the corner caught my eye, "What are those?" I pointed. Rapunzel turned around and looked where I was pointing,

"Your mother ordered several dresses for you." What?

"But I have plenty of dresses! Why would I need more?"

"She wanted you to have a few dresses that were in the style of the MacInroys." MacInroy style: dresses consist of a high waist line (just below the breasts) and a wide neckline. That style wasn't too popular here but William's sister and his late mother had found it very fashionable. "She wants you to try them on."

"I don't want to!" I pouted and crossed my arms. Rapunzel placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot

"Better you do it now and get it over with!" She retorted. Dropping my arms, I let out a groan; I should know by now that I can't win fights like that from Rapunzel.

Rapunzel had already laid out a dress for me to try on. I stood in front of the mirror in defeat and let Rapunzel do her work.

The dress was perhaps the most extravagant I've ever put on. The skirt was dark green and the over skirt had an upside down V shape of a lighter green but heavily embroidered with patterns of the dark green. The bodice was the same as the overskirt and the thin, white neckline barely reached my shoulders. The neckline was decorated with many small white, gold, and black beads. The sleeves were dark green and very wide and above them were trumpet sleeves, which were decorated with the same embroidery as the bodice and overskirt.

As soon as Rapunzel finished tying everything string of this dress, she decorated my head with a headband made of pearls and a similar necklace that was so long that she had wrapped it once around my throat.

I looked in the mirror; I didn't recognize the woman standing there. That woman wasn't… me. Rapunzel stood beside me with the same solemn look on her face; she knew what I was thinking.

"Want to take it off?" she asked softly and gently. I nodded; not only did I hate the extravagance but the dress was so heavy, probably heavier than Angus, a mature Clydesdale. Rapunzel walked to my back to start the long process of taking the dress off when there was a knock at my door. I looked to the oak but the door didn't open, which meant it wasn't my mother. I straightened my back and tried to sound as regal as possible,

"Come in." I heard the click of the lock and the handsome figure of Artair walked in. He bowed low before me. As he straightened himself, he looked at Rapunzel briefly, who looked away.

"Your majesty," He started politely, "my lord wishes to speak with you." I looked at Rapunzel who replied with a barely visible shrug. I walked out if my room with a straight back and my head held high. I walked regally towards the room that served as a place for William to do the business of his lands while he was away from his castle. I knocked quietly and entered when I heard him speak. He was standing by the window, looking out to the courtyard. He turned around and I could've sworn that he smiled at me.

"Your majesty." He said as he bowed.

"My lord," I curtsied and we straighten at the same time, "Artair told me you wished to speak to me." He smiled again and motioned to two chair by the fireplace. I walked to one chair and sat down, William taking the other.

"After coming back, I realized that I haven't been acting the way I should've during my stay here." I listened and in my mind agreed with what he was saying. What was he going to do now. Gloat or give the impossible apology? "As an apology, I humbly invite you to my castle in the north."

* * *

Hiccup's POV

The crunch of leaves below my foot echoed through the forest as I looked left and right, looking. After what I saw last night, going to the smithy was out of the question. A Night Fury, the rarest dragon in existence, had crashed into the forest and I was going to find it.

Hopefully.

I walked and walked but there was no sign or evidence that a dragon had been there. I sighed when I thought I saw some evidence but turned out to be just a few snapped branches, the damage too small to suggest that a dragon had been there.

"_NEE-AH!"_A voice yelled. Letting out a yelp, I looked around me. Left, right, behind, and in front but there was nobody; it must have been in my mind. Shaking my head, I dimissedthe voice and kept walking.

_"Lacksmart, crumply, weeklyweed son of a pesti-sting!" _It was the same voice again but it sounded angrier than last time. I looked around again but there was nothing but trees and plants. I shook my head again and hit my temple as well. Was I going mad?

I was so focused on the voice that I didn't notice that the earth disappeared below my foot until I was falling down a hill, the grass and fallen branches scratching and snapping at my body. When I finally stopped, I let out a loud groan. Everything hurt, everything; it even felt like my prosthetic was hurting. I looked up.

There in front of me was a short passage way covered and surrounded by two walls of stone. At the end was an opening that was just large enough for me to walk through and was showered in green. Curious, I got up, ignoring the pain on my stump and walked through. The passage led to another rock, which overlooked a cove that made me think that I was in Valhalla. There was a large drop from my spot that overlooked a sheltered field of the greenest grass and the strongest trees with a lake in the corner, fed by a stream coming from outside the cove. The tranquil moment, however, didn't last long as my thoughts returned to the missing Night Fury,

"This was a stupid idea." I whispered. Sighing and dropping my head, I turned around to head back to the castle when something caught my eye, something that didn't belong amongst the gray and green. Crouching down, I examined it. It was large enough to fit in my palm, had a triangular shape, and was a dark navy blue color. When I picked it up, I knew what it was: a scale.

I looked into the cove but suddenly something large and dark shot by me, my surprise knocking me down to the ground. I hastily got up and watched as the dragon clawed at the rocky wall before gliding down over the lake back to the ground. A smile worked its way onto my face as I watched the Night Fury. I carefully climbed down to a lower rock, still a good 60 feet from the grass of the cove.

The Night Fury jumped up again to fly but he hit the walls and started clawing again, before falling back to the ground by the lake, looking up when he saw a fish splashing in it. As the dragon bit into the water, I grabbed my notebook and made a rough sketch him.

The Night Fury wasn't what I'd expect him to be. While most other dragon were large with long thin necks, this dragon was medium-sized with a sleek body that consisted of a heavy chest and a short neck. He possessed no horns and his body length I'd estimate to be between 30-40 feet while his wingspan could be between 50-60 feet. I looked from my sketch to the dragon and back

"Why don't you just fly away?" I asked myself. I looked again at the dragon and noticed his tailfins; one was missing. I took the sketch and quickly wiped away one on the tailfins.

_"Because me can't, you lacksmart no-brainer"_ It was the voice again. It took me by surprise and I dropped my charcoal pen. I tried to reach for it but the piercing stare of the Night Fury took my attention; a strange thought crossed my mind. Could the voice have been the Night Fury? No, it couldn't be. Dragons can't talk. The dragon continued to stare at me, almost as if he was expecting me to down something. Run away, attack, talk, maybe drop dead. _"Lacksmart wingless land prisoner." _The voice scowled. I must been going mad. A strange voice in my head and a dragon that looked like he was expecting me to do something,

"Are you talking to me?" I tried. The dragon's head perked up fast, the two ear-like plates on his head standing up straight and he suddenly looked questioning and confused, a look I had never seen in a dragon before. The voice didn't say anything and we continued our staring until I got up and left. I walked back to the castle, trying to process what I saw and luckily the voice didn't bother me.

* * *

_The Night Fury watched as Hendry left, the creature feeling just as confused as the human. He had talked to the human and he talked back, something that hadn't happened in centuries. It only took the human's reply for the Night Fury to know what the human was and what his ancestors were: Whisperers._

**What do you think Merida will say. Yes or no? And yay, Toothless has appeared! At the suggestion of LunaMoonlight100, I made Toothless speak Dragonese. I hope I didn't make it too confusing. Review, favourite, follow.**


	14. Touch

**Wow. That was a really fast update; I think that might be a record for this story. And even better yet I already have a lot written out for the next chapter so that one could be updated very soon as well. **

**School's ok, I guess, but oddly enough I don't wish that it was summer again.**

**Nothing to report except some language but it's only one word. Enjoy!**

**Chapter #14: Touch**

Hiccup's POV

I was probably as surprised as anybody was when I heard that Merida was heading to MacInroy castle in the north. She had left early this morning and, though I'd never admit it, I was sad that she was gone. She'd only be gone temporarily but, gods, would I miss her.

I tried not to think about her because every time I did my hands got sweaty and I'd start to daydream and that was something I didn't want to do right now; I wanted to keep my balance. I was on my way back to the cove. With me I had a fish. I had seen the way the dragon had been biting at the fish in the lake. He was hungry and he must like fish.

I was hard to retrace my steps from yesterday but after at least an hour, I had found where I had fallen and rolled down the hill.

I walked into the cove with the fish in my hand. I climbed down the rocks and landed ungracefully on the grass, dropping the fish. After getting up and retrieving it, I was surprised to see no Night Fury anywhere. I kept walking, looking only ahead of me. I heard something move behind me and there was the dragon, hiding on a large rock. He climbed down with much more grace and walked around me, smelling the air.

_"What did you bring? Grubbings?"_ I held the fish out to him carefully,

_Saltswimmys!" _He slowly approached me, opening his mouth slightly to take the fish but suddenly he snarled and became vicious, _"PRICKER!_" His outburst scared me and caused me to jump back, _"Get rid of da pricker or me'll kill you!"_ He yelled, snarling louder and baring his teeth, digging his claws into the earth

Out of fear, I reached for my dagger but as soon as my fingers brushed the hilt, a thought jumped into my mind. I took the dagger out, earning a loud snarl from the dragon. I held it up for him to clearly see.

"Pricker?" I asked

_"Yessee" _He replied; that could mean 'yes'. I dropped my dagger, my last bit of defence, and kicked it into the water. As soon as the metal hit the water, the dragon sat up straight, completely docile. I held out the fish again and slowly, step by step, he approached, sniffing. He stood in front of the fish, opening his mouth. I was surprised to see nothing but pink gums,

"Toothless? I could've sworn that all dragon have-" Suddenly, teeth shot out of the gums and he snatched the fish out of my hand, gobbling it in seconds, licking his lips gleefully when he was finished. He looked at the flabbergasted me, "Teeth." He dropped to all four and approached me, looking up and down as if he expected me to have more food. I backed away, tripping on my prosthetic onto to my rear. I continued backing away until my back hit a boulder; the dragon's face was so close I could feel his breath, "I don't have any more." I tried. To my relief, the dragon stopped his approach. We stared for a moment when he suddenly made a weird noise. He bobbed his head up and down and his chest moved in an odd way. He lowered his head to my lap and dumped a half-carcass of the fish I had just fed him onto it, covered in his stomach fluids. He moved to sit on his hind legs and looked at me. Holding the fish in my hands, I felt awkward

staring back, often averting my gaze.

At least a minute was spent like this before the Night Fury looked from the fish to me, _"Eat,"_ he instructed. I looked at the carcass and letting out a sigh of defeat, I took a bite. It tasted revolting. No. Worse than revolting. It was so disgusting that I didn't swallow. I held up the fish for the dragon to see but he still didn't look happy.

He swallowed.

I let out a loud grunt and with even more reluctance, I swallowed. It tasted worse even worse in my throat and it took all my inner strength to not throw it all up. The dragon, seemingly happy, smacked his lips.

I replied with a crooked, slightly forced, smile. He looked at me and slowly twitched the corners of his mouth up, revealing his toothless mouth; he was trying to imitate me. Did he trust me now?

I got up and reached out my hand, trying to touch his muzzle. The Night Fury growled, flashed his teeth, and flew away into a corner of the cove. Once there, he walked in a small circle, burning the ground, and lay down in it to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, I stood and watched, feeling disappointed. I had the opportunity to touch a dragon, maybe gain its trust, and I ruined it.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV

I was probably more surprised than Jack was when I heard that his next assignment from Aileen was none other than Hendry himself. I never would've thought of him as a Viking; I couldn't see any Viking qualities in him. He wouldn't be as difficult as the others me and Jack had sheltered. Unlike all the others, Hendry was the only one that could actually go out into the public view. Even so, I don't think that we could've kept him cooped up in the hidden room for too long; he had once again disappeared from the smithy, not that he was behind on work or anything.

I knew he was gone because I had gone by the smithy in between my duties; Merida may be gone but my list of work doesn't stop. I wasn't allowed to go with her to MacInroy castle because Anglo-Saxons hadn't set a foot on that land for 15 years and William wanted to keep it that way. My duties were mostly laundry; the princes, the king, and the queen had stayed behind. They had decided that this was a trip that Merida should do on her own, her chance to represent her clan. I was heading for the laundry room with a basket filled with clothing from the princes; they had decided to prank someone and it involved mud, a lot of mud.

As I walked, I had an uneasy feeling, like someone was following me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Artair; he had stayed behind as well, probably to keep William informed about what was happening in DunBroch.

I faced the front and took a turn into an empty hallway. I was suddenly roughly turned around and pinned to the wall, two arms blocking an escape,

"You know," The seductive voice of Artair cooed, "I never associate myself with Anglo-Saxon whores." he ran his knuckles over my cheek. I flinched away from his touch, "But there's something about you that I like." I heard a tone in his voice and hearing it scared me. From his tone I could hear that he was aroused. He lifted his knuckles again but I slapped his hand away, dropping the basket,

"Keep your filthy hands off of me!" I snapped and I tried to duck under his arms but to no avail. He had me trapped,

"Come on, you know you want to." No, I don't want to. I don't love Artair. I love Jack and he's the only one with whom I'd want to, "Don't deny it. I can assure you that what your husband doesn't know can't hurt you." He leaned closer to me, closer to my lips; he wanted to kiss me. I took this moment, the moment he was distracted, to push him away from me. He flew to the opposite side of the hallway,

"I said keep your filthy hands off of me!" I snapped louder, pointing a finger. I picked up the basket and continued to the laundry room, ignoring for the rest of the day what had happened.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

The dragon had been asleep for a few hours now but I hadn't left the cove. The dragon fascinated me; there were so many question buzzing through my head but what stubbed me most him was why I could understand what he was saying. As far as anyone was concerned, dragons spoke in growls and snarls, not words.

During the quiet hours of the cove, I decided to give him a name; I couldn't always call him 'the dragon' or 'the Night Fury'. I decided on Toothless, after his toothless mouth when he's docile.

Out of boredom, I sat down on a boulder with a stick in my hand and started to draw into the soft, grainy dirt. With the image in my mind, I started to draw the lines, so focused that I didn't hear Toothless until her was right beside me, his shadow engulfing me and the drawing. I didn't look up and kept drawing,

_"Pretty."_ Toothless cooed when he saw what I was drawing: him. He watched me draw then suddenly walked away on his hind legs. I looked up when I heard the snap of wood and there was Toothless, with a tree in his mouth, drawing lines in the dirt. He'd walk here, give a twirl there, nearly hitting me with the branches and the leaves a few times. I watched him do his creative dance around me until he dropped the tree and cooed proudly at the finished result, which consisted of random lines and loops.

I looked amazed around me and took a step, which resulted with my foot standing on one of the lines

_"Na." _Toothless growled, flashing his teeth. I immediately lifted my foot; a crazy yet fun idea came, causing a small grin. I put my foot down,

_"Na!"_ Toothless growled again, louder and a bit more vicious than last time. I lifted my foot and waited for a second before putting it down again,\

_"NA!" _I lifted my foot but placed it this time on the ground beside it. Toothless was docile and I smiled again. So he didn't like it when I stepped on the lines? I looked around and placed my steps carefully as I continued to walk, trying to exit the circle. Step left, right, turn a bit there and step left, two more to the right and I was out of the circle, only to feel a hot breath on my head and a shadow on me. I turned around and stumbled back at the sight of Toothless.

I reached for his muzzle again, much slower than last time, but the closer I got, the more he showed his pointed teeth. I retreated my hand and he was docile again. He always snarled when I tried to touch him, like he was scared. It's not the speed of my hand or me as a person. Maybe it was something else.

A theory popped into my mind; when you want a dog to sniff your hand, you'd usually hold it out and wait for him to approach you. Maybe it was the same with Toothless but if I did it and it went wrong, I'd cost me my hand. I looked at Toothless then turned my head away and shut my eyes, my hand reached out for him.

Toothless didn't growl, didn't snarl, didn't say anything. Seconds passed, each one feeling like a minute until I felt something against my hand, something hard but warm. My first reaction was fear and I dared myself to glance. My hand was on Toothless' muzzle. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in a trance, one that was rather short-lived. He opened his eyes, moved away from my touch and flew away.

I stood still in my spot, the warmth of his scales still emanating from my hand, only now realizing what had happend. I had just _touched_ a Night Fury.

**And there you have it folks! Review, favourite, follow.**


	15. Welcome to MacInroy Castle

**Wow, I'm on a roll. This is like my third update in one week! This chapter is completely centered around Merida. This section (and all the sections after) in William's castle was all inspired because of my vacation. I saw a few medieval castles and that's how this section came to be. William's castle is based off of a castle in the Netherlands called Muiderslot. In reality that castle is much smaller compared to how it's described in this chapter but that's because the real castle was more of a getaway castle than a permanent living space, so I just made it bigger and added some other stuff to it to make it a permanent residence. We'll also be digging a bit deeper into William (like family and past)**

**This will be really random (I know) but noticed that a lot of you commented about how you liked that I incorporated stuff from the books (from Camicazi to using Dragonese) Would you guys believe me if I told you that I have NEVER read the books?**

**Nothing to report except for a lot of new characters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter #15: Welcome to MacInroy Castle**

Merida's POV

At a full gallop, you'd be able to travel between my home and William's within a few hours but we were moving at a much slower pace since we were traveling with a large group and an entourage. Besides myself, Lord MacGuffin, Bhàtair MacGuffin, Lord Dingwall, Cailean Dingwall, Ewan MacIntosh, his wife Anna and his 3 year old daughter Katherine were all coming with us to the north. Bhàtair came with his father to represent his clan and Cailean came for the same reason. Ewan's father wasn't coming along because he had recently fallen ill and was unable to travel long distances and thus, it was up to Ewan to fill his role. Anna, however, came for a more personal reason. She was William's sister-in-law; her brother had once been married to his sister. Anna and Katherine were the only ones that weren't riding a horse, the two were traveling in a small carriage. That's partly why we were moving so slow.

It wasn't until the sun started its descent towards the west that we reached the village that was situated just outside William's castle.

The village was fairly large but all the buildings were simple, the walls made of wood and the roofs of reeds; the richer folk lived within the castle walls. As we rode down the road, the people came to watch us, trying to catch a brief glance of a lifestyle that could never be theirs. When I passed them, they all bowed. I looked at them and gave them a small that wasn't seen by them. Before I knew it, we reached the castle.

It was smaller than my home but still large and just like DunBroch castle, it was ideal for warfare. The castle had a square shape to it, a tower strategically placed at each corner. The walkway into the courtyard was first protected by a thick wooden door and then a drawbridge. If invaders did get past the drawbridge, not only were they met by another door, this one re-enforced with steel, but from high above in the gate house, the defenders would be able to pour hot oil or stones down at the attackers.

The stone courtyard was large with a fresh water well in the middle. I managed to get a quick look before turning my attention to the people waiting for us. To the north and east was the area where the MacInroy's lived. In the courtyard itself, all tucked away in the shadows, were shops and homes of the richer folk like the blacksmith. I also got a closer look at the towers and noticed that one, the one to the left of the gatehouse, wasn't attached to one of the parapets; probably for some battle strategy that I'd never understand.

After the look, I turned my attention to the people waiting for us. There were a lot of people, none of them staff, but the three in the front caught my attention the most. One was a man, probably in his late 30's or early 40's as a few grays had found its way into his slicked-back black hair. One thing that caught my attention were his eyes. While most people have green eyes, brown, or grey eyes, his appeared to be of a gold color. He was wearing a general's uniform, making him look noble and regal, any metal shining in the setting sun. Standing next to him was a woman.

The woman looked a lot like William with the same black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black skirt with an overskirt of a deep red; the bodice and trumpet sleeve the same red color. All the red fabric was decorated with flowers of a lighter red color with swirling stems of a dull green. The sleeves under the trumpet sleeves were black as well and puffed and the neckline was wide and black. Around her throat she wore a necklace with a large gold amulet, decorated with pearls shaped like teardrops. She was holding the hand of a small boy, probably around 4 years old.

William dismounted his black stallion but he had hardly reached the ground when the boy let go of the woman's hand and ran to him

"Uncle William!" William spread his arms out and let the boy run into them, lifting him up. He twirled the boy around, causing happy squeals to escape from him

"How's my favorite nephew?" William asked the boy playfully. The boy looked at him.

"Very funny, uncle. I'm your only nephew." William smiled,

"All the more reason." He gave the boy peck on his cheek. With the boy still in his arms, William walked to the woman, who smiled at him. They talked to each other quietly and gave each other a kiss on each cheek; that must be his sister.

As he talked to her, someone had helped me dismount Angus and William had put his nephew down. I slowly approached the two and William must have heard my footsteps as he turned around to look at me. He smiled and took my hand, pulling me gently closer to him and his sister. He spoke when I stood beside him,

"Christine, I'd like you to meet my betrothed: Princess Merida of DunBroch. Merida," I looked at him with surprise; that was the first time he had called me by my name, "I'd like you to meet my sister Christine."

"Your majesty." Christine curtsied low before me. I knew that the curtsy was custom but sometimes I didn't like it. I took hold of her shoulders and lifted her from her bow,

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile that she returned, "And please call me Merida." I gave another smile; somehow I knew that Christine was very different than William. Behind us, Anna and Katherine had gotten out of their carriage and approached us, Anna readjusting her fur stole around her shoulders and neck. She looked at William.

Anna seemed to stiffen a little when William met her gaze and quickly shied away, turning her attention to Christine. They greeted each other happily and quickly returned to conversation like they had only been a day apart.

Before long, we all entered the castle, the walls lined with expensive and extravagant tapestries. I was shown to my chambers, which consisted of a few rooms including a bedroom, bathroom, and a room to relax. My belongings were brought up to my room and a few maids, who would attend to me during my time here, helped me change out of my dress into a more extravagant one, surprisingly fast too.

A large celebration had been organized to welcome me and the others to MacInroy castle. Lively music was playing through the hall as we ate from the finest food. I was sitting on a lifted platform at the head table with William to my left. Soon, dinner was finished and I looked at the empty space between the u-shaped set up of the tables, watching Christine' son (whose name was Seòras) and Katherine dance playfully to the music, cradling a chalice of wine. After watching the children for a while, I looked around the tables and my sight fell on Christine.

She had changed into a different dress too. Her skirt was gold with red embroidery while the overskirt, the bodice and trumpet sleeves were purple and decorated with gold flowers and green stems. The sleeves under the trumpet sleeves were the same as the skirt. That one dress cost more than what blacksmith would earn in 10 years. That came as no surprise. Not only were the MacInroys powerful, they were rich, very rich and that was something they liked to show off. They doused themselves in expensive wines and rare spices like pepper, bought the finest silks and the most expensive colors and miraculously William always managed to stay out of debt.

At one point during the evening, William stood up and announced that they were going to dance; I was his partner of course. The dance we did was very similar to the one that I danced with Hendry during gathering Jack and Rapunzel had organized but it was still different as that was a dance for the common folk and this was for the nobility.

I did the dance without flaw and William equally so. At the end of the dance, he lifted me but when I looked down, I didn't see William. I didn't see his black hair or his brown eyes. My heart started to pound when I saw the brown hair and green eyes of Hendry.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Merida is seeing Hiccup! It's probably not that big of a deal but the reason I didn't describe Merida's dress for the celebration is because the design was so complex with details and such that it became very hard for me to describe. However, I will post a picture of the dress I had in mind on my DA account, along with the dresses that Christine wears. Review, favorite, follow.**

**EDIT: For some reason a letter was removed from Christine's son's name. It's actually Seòras not Seras**


	16. Revenge and Revelry

**I'm definitely on a roll. This is like my 4th update in a span of little less than 2 weeks (I think). I fun this a fun chapter to write. There's a little bit more interaction with Toothless and Hiccup and we check up on Mavis. Also, a lot of characters are named in the chpt and you should know that NONE of them are OC's. **

**Nothing to report here except that there is a lot of singing in this chapter and one is a bit suggestive. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Chapter #16**

Hiccup's POV

It was a miracle that I hadn't fallen behind on work despite the fact that I visited Toothless on a daily basis. It was even more miraculous that I had time for an extra project: making a prosthetic tail for Toothless. It was just like his own tail in shape and size expect this one was made of leather and metal. It took me a whole night to make and I was quite proud of it.

I was on my way back to the cove with a basket full of assorted kinds of fish slung over my shoulder.

During the walk, my mind drifted to the dragon training the Viking children start doing when they were 15. I had never done dragon training because I was 14 when I left Berk, the place of my birth, for Scotland

Maybe it was a good thing that I had never done dragon training. That training was how to fight and kill dragons not train them.

Though I had never had the opportunity to do dragon training, I've often enough taken a few glimpses into the Book of Dragons, a book filled with everything we know about dragons. The only reason I got a few glimpses is because the book was owned by the man who taught me most of what I know about blacksmithing.

I remembered that dragons are classified into 7 classes: Stoker, Boulder, Fear, Sharp, Tidal, Mystery, and Strike.

The Stoker class is characterized as dangerous fire-breathers. The Monstrous Nightmare can set its own body on fire while a Terrible Terror is sneaky but small; most Terrors don't get much bigger then a cat.

Boulder class are tough, rock-eating dragons. The Gronckle can eat rocks, heat them to extreme high temperature, and spew them out like molten lava. A Whispering Death attacks from underground and uses its rotating teeth to create underground tunnels.

The Fear class dragons are very dangerous as they are known to be sneaky and deadly at the same time. Many of the Fear dragons have more than one head. The Hideous Zippleback has two heads while a Snaptrapper has four.

Sharp class dragons possess razor sharp quality. The Deadly Nadder has poisonous spikes on their tail that they can whip at you very fast. The Timberjack is perhaps one of the largest dragons in existence. Its wings are so large and so sharp that they could cut through the trees of a small forest within seconds!

Tidal class are dragons that live in the water. A Scauldron will swallow water, heat it in its giant, cauldron-like belly and then spew it out at a high velocity. A Thunderdrum can glide swiftly through the water and, instead of fire, breaths out powerful sonic blasts that could easily make a man deaf.

The Mystery class dragons are really a mystery; no one really knows what these dragons can do. It is known that the Changewing can change its color to blend in with their surrounding environment while the Boneknapper collects the bones of dead dragons in order to create the ultimate armor for themselves.

Toothless and the Skrill that attacked him were part of the Strike class. The Strike class dragons are categorized as dragons with a light-type of body, pin-point accuracy, unstoppable attacks, unbelievable endurance and lightning speed.

My lessons in dragons in my mind ended when I entered the cove and walked to where Toothless usually was: by the large boulder.

"Hey Toothless." I called out in singsong as I slid the basket off my shoulder and placed it down, "Look what I brought." I placed my good foot on the basket, "I hope you're hungry." I kicked the basket and the content spilled out, "Ok, that's disgusting." I murmured to myself as the smell of fish overwhelmed my nostrils. Toothless smelled the fish aroma and slowly approached but surprisingly his attention wasn't on the fish. It was in the contraption in my hands

"_What's da?_" He asked, sniffing the leather and metal.

"Something that'll hopefully make you fly again." I said. Toothless ear plates perked up at the thought that he would be able to fly again, "Now, eat up." I motioned to the fish and Toothless began to dig his nose into the various types of fish I brought, "There's salmon, cod, herring, and I even managed to get an eel." Toothless bared his teeth and started to growl. I picked up the slimy, black fish and held it up, earning a screech from the dragon. 'Whoa!" I called out and quickly threw the eel out of our sight. Toothless became content in an instant, "Sorry," I muttered, as I made my way to his broken tail.

As I walked, I looked every few seconds to see what Toothless was doing. Every time was the same: eating.

When I reached the tail, I placed the contraption down beside it and scooted it closer but when I did, the tail moved away. I tried again and the same happened. The game repeated a few times, each time different, and by the 4th try, I had climbed onto his tail and strapped the contraption onto it.

* * *

_Toothless knew that the human had climbed onto his tail. As soon as he did, a plot for revenge brooded. The Night Fury hadn't forgotten that the human had teased him by stepping on the lines of his artwork. It was payback time._

_The Night Fury spread his wings and shot into flight. _

_He felt a satisfaction when he heard Hendry scream and clung onto his tail with all his might but fear hit the dragon when he started to fall again. He was inches from the ground when he suddenly shot up into the sky and heard Hendry yell, "I did it!" _

_Toothless turned and flew back into the cove, flying over the lake. He glanced at the human and flicked his tail as hard as he could. Hendry skidded over the lake like a rock while Toothless glided a little longer before crashing into the lake too. As Hendry cheered and laughed, Toothless thought, "Revenge complete."_

* * *

Third Person POV

Heather was running from her through the town at a high speed; she was late. She came running into the Transylvanian inn, tying an apron around her waist,

"Heather!" She heard Cairbre yell from a corner of the inn, "You're late!" Heather took little notice of his yell; even if she was early he wouldn't be happy with her. Who would be happy to have their bastard work under the same roof? Nobody, even Cairbre. Heather was Cairbre's bastard daughter; she was the result of a brief affair after Mavis' mother, Martha, died in childbirth. After Heather was born, it was up to her mother to raise her and miraculously Cairbre had given Heather a job when she was older. Heather ran into the kitchen and found Mavis stirring in the large pot filled with stew.

"Dad angry at you again?" Mavis asked. Heather scoffed and rolled her eyes,

"When isn't he?" Mavis couldn't help but release a small chuckle,

"How's your mother?" She asked. Heather's mother had been very sick lately and Heather was the only one that would take care of her; Cairbre had cut off all contact with her after the affair.

"She's doing better." Heather replied as she picked up the bowls Mavis had been filling.

"Those are going to the table in the corner closest by the door." Mavis said. Heather nodded and walked away to the table

As Heather walked out, music started playing. Heather didn't need to guess who was playing the music, it was always the same people: Mavis' uncles. They would always play the liveliest music and sing the funniest songs. The drumming was often done by Ivor, a short man with curly red hair and a declining eyesight. The fiddle and lute were done by Malcolm and Fionnghall. Malcolm was average height with a fat belly and bold green eyes while Fionnghall was a hulking man with such a large girth that hardly anybody could fully wrap their arms around him. Any other instruments was played by Wallace, a man with a hunched back and who probably held the record of father with the most children. He had 19 children, majority of them boys.

The four men gave each other a look and Ivor began a beat by drumming on a slab of wood. They all started to sing as the second bar finished.

_What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
Early in the morning!_

They sang the last line in harmony; they always sung the last line of any section together.

The others joined on their instruments, the beat picking up. The people started to clap along and some started to dance even.

_Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!_

Malcolm stepped up to sing, Wallace tickling his large belly in the middle

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Early in the morning! _

_Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!_

Now, Wallace stepped forward for his part

_Put him in a long boat till his sober,  
Put him in a long boat till his sober,  
Put him in a long boat till his sober,  
Early in the morning!_

_Way hay and up she rises,_  
_Way hay and up she rises,_  
_Way hay and up she rises,_  
_Early in the morning!_

And they just played, the music never losing its upbeat tune.

Mavis had joined the revelry earlier and now a friend of hers, Jonathan, had grabbed her hand and the two were dancing together. Heather smiled at the sight of the two; had Mavis not fallen for Onceler, she probably would've married Jonathan. Heather looked back at the musicians. Fionnghall stepped forward

_Stick him in a scupper with a hosepipe on him,  
Stick him in a scupper with a hosepipe on him,  
Stick him in a scupper with a hosepipe on him,  
Early in the morning!_

_Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!_

Lastly, Ivor held his head up to sing, never ceasing the beat of the drum

_Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,  
Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,  
Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,  
Early in the morning!_

The beat picked up slightly and the men sang the last bit of the song all together, harmonizing each last line of each section

_Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!_

_That's what we do with a drunken sailor,  
That's what we do with a drunken sailor,  
That's what we do with a drunken sailor,  
Early in the morning!_

_Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!_

_Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!_

As they finished the whole tavern burst into cheers, from happy ones to drunken ones. Heather clapped along briefly before returning to her work. Mavis, however, went to the musicians,

"You sounded amazing, Uncle!" She squealed as she hugged Fionnghall as best as she could. The large man smiled and patted her head lightly,

"Thank you, Mavis." She looked up and smiled, "Now, can you get a tankard for these old men?" He asked with a smirk as he motioned to himself and the others. Mavis nodded and disappeared to get the drinks. Fionnghall watched the girl walk away as her father joined beside him, "She's grown into a fine young woman. If only Martha were here to see her."

"She is always here." Cairbre said quietly as he moved his hand over his heart. The two stood in silence for a long time, simply staring out at the tavern scene in front of them. Cairbre shook out of his trance when Wallace tapped on his shoulder.

"Cairbre, why don't you sing a song?" Wallace suggested. Cairbre instantly shook his head,

"No, no. I haven't sung since Martha died." He protested as Mavis rejoined the group of men with a tray carrying 5 tankards. All the men grabbed a tankard. Mavis looked up at her dad, having heard the conversation,

"Oh, dad. Please? I've never heard you sing before and I heard from Aunt Eithne and Aunt Wanda that you used to sing so well." At that statement, everyone in the inn started to cheer and encourage Cairbre to sing, the ones that had heard him before were the loudest. Mavis and Wallace gave each other a look; they knew that Cairbre couldn't refuse now.

"Which song, Cairbre?" Wallace asked with a smile. Cairbre put down his tankard and shook his head.

"This one doesn't need music, only clapping along with the beat." Wallace and Mavis alike knew instantly which song Cairbre was going to sing: The Drunken Scotsman. It was a popular song. Cairbre lifted his hands in the air, the inn grew quieter than the dead.

_Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair_

He started, many beginning to clap, loud enough to be audible but not loud enough to overpower Cairbre,

_And one could tell by how he walked that he'd drunk more than his share  
He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet  
Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street _

Many joined the next line, raising their glasses in drunken cheerfulness

_Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street_

Cairbre began to move around the tavern, circling in-between tables and people, doing the actions in the song.

_About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by  
And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye  
'See yon sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built  
I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt'_

Some men cheered at the last statement while some of the ladies began to blush,

_Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
'I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt'_

_They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be  
Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see _

Cairbre walked by an unsuspecting young man and hit his kilt up, some people jeering at the embarrassment of the man

_And there behold, for them to view, beneath his Scottish skirt  
Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth_

The men burst into yells and cheers as they joined for the next line

_Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth_

_They marvelled for a moment, then one said 'we must be gone  
Let's leave a present for our friend, before we move along'  
As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon, tied into a bow  
Around the bonnie star, the Scot's kilt did lift and show  
Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
Around the bonnie star, the Scot's kilt did lift and show_

_Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled toward the trees  
Behind a bush, he lifts his kilt and gawks at what he sees  
And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes.  
'O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize'_

The tavern exploded with noise.

_Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
'O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize'_

Cairbre held the last note as the whole inn burst into cheers. Heather clapped and cheered too, the corners of her lips going up into a bright smile. But her happy demeanour disappeared when she looked at Mavis and the hand that was moving self-consciously to her stomach.

**You guys can probably guess what's up with Mavis. Next update should be pretty quick too 'cause I've got a lot written out for that one as well. The first song that was sung is called "Drunken Sailor" by the Irish Rovers (don't ask) and the second one is called the "Drunken Scotsman." by the same group. Review, favourite, follow.**


	17. The Past and the Present

**There'll be a lot of new characters introduced within the next few chapters but most of them will probably be a one-timer. One-timer will be the word I'm going to use to describe a character that'll appear once (maybe twice) in a story and then is never mentioned again. For example, Fionnghall, Wallace, Ivor, and Malcolm from last chapter will most likely be one-timers. **

**True story: I was watching HTTYD a little while ago and I'm finding it impossible to watch it without invoking some things from this fiction. Same with Brave.**

**Nothing to report this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter #17: The Past and the Present**

Third Person POV

He was hardly back for a day but William was already engulfed with his duties as Lord. His most trusted general, Kozmotis Pitchiner, had informed him that a bordering village had been raided by bandits. Kozmotis Pitchiner had served the MacInroy family for 16 years; 13 of those years under William. His bravery and loyalty was unquestioned and as a reward, William had showered him with wealth and had given him the honor of being present when the Princess arrived.

William was now in the main hall, sitting back in his chair, listening to the figure in front of him. Kozmotis had visited the raided village and brought back witnesses to recount the event to William.

A 14-year-old boy named James 'Jamie' Bennett was telling William what he saw,

"They rampaged through my village, my lord. They killed anyone in their way and took anything of value. They even ransacked the local church and took the relics and chalices for mass. Afterwards they set everything on fire." The boy visibly shuddered as he recounted the events. A girl, not even 10 years old, stepped to the boy and hugged him from behind, hoping it would comfort him. William watched the little girl, figuring she was the boy's little sister.

"Did you see the leaders of the raid? Did they leave anything behind?" Jamie looked at William and shook his head,

"No, my lord." William frowned his forehead. None of the witnesses had seen the leaders to the raid nor had any found a sign of who it could be. He looked back at the children, noticing the ragged clothing they were wear and thin, bony bodies. William motioned to a nearby maid to come. She obliged,

"Take these children to the kitchens and give them something to eat, they look half-famished" He whispered to her. The maid nodded, gave a quick bow and led the children away through a door. With a sigh, William stood up and looked to the general, "Kozmotis, ready your horse. We're riding out."

* * *

Still Third Person POV

The village looked worse than William had imagined. Every home, every building was little more than a heap of burned wood and ashes. The few buildings that were still standing had doors ripped off of its hinges, patches of roof missing, all the belongings thrown on the street. Animals had been released during the raid and were scurrying around. People walked everywhere, trying to find missing belongings or anything of value.

The two men rode quietly through the town, both staring at the damage that was done. William was in such a trance that he didn't notice Kozmotis dismounting his horse and grabbing something from the ground,

"My lord," Kozmotis called out. William stopped his horse, "you may want to look at this." The general handed the lord a piece of folded white cloth, covered in soot, grime and dirt. William took the cloth and unfolded it, reading the single letter that was on there. He looked at the general, both men knowing the meaning of the letter. The letter, an N, was the mark left behind by the most notorious bandit on MacInroy land: Nicholas St. North.

"Any sign of Rider?" William asked as he refolded the cloth. Flynn Rider was St. North's accomplice but he hardly ever let a sign behind. When he did, it was always different, sometimes it being as silly as leaving behind an iron pan with his initials branded into them. Kozmotis shook his head,

"None, my lord."

* * *

Merida's POV

When I woke up that morning, I thought at first that it was Rapunzel that woke me and was scurrying around my room but then I realized that I wasn't in my own room at home. The one that woke me up would be my personal maid during my stay. She was short with black hair, a small body, and amethyst eyes. Her name was Annalise but everybody had given her the strange nickname of 'Tooth'. Apparently, Annalise had been a strong believer of the Tooth Fairy when she was younger and thus everybody began to call her 'Tooth'. After the believe diminished, the nickname stayed. I liked her a lot but she sometimes got a little too excited and then she'd talk so fast that I couldn't understand her.

Later the same day in the kemenade, I sat quietly with Anna and Christine. Anna was silently doing some embroidery while Christine was playing a ballad on her lute to her son. I believe it was called the "Ballad of Two Lovers".

It was one of the most loved and well-known stories in DunBroch. I remember my mom used to tell me this story when I was younger. She told me it showed the nature of love but I never gave this much thought.

The story goes like this: in an unknown land, there once lived a man and a woman. The woman was the only child of a wealthy lord and landowner and the man worked for her father as a serf. They met on the outskirts of the property. The two quickly became good friends and soon much stronger feelings began to grow. Under a full moon, they confessed their feelings for each other and shared their first kiss. The two continued to meet in secret. The woman continuously feared they'd be discovered but that fear was quickly dismissed whenever she saw him.

One night, the two were in a beautiful cove. The man asked the woman "what value is there in life if we're not together?" Before the woman could reply, the man asked her to marry him. Thought she knew her family would never accept him, the woman said yes. The next night, they eloped but they were caught before they even reached the next village. The man was accused of kidnapping the woman and was executed shortly afterwards. Depressed and devastated, the woman killed herself. It is a sad story but all turns out well in the end. After the woman kills herself, she is reunited with the man in the heavens and they could now be together forever.

The childhood memories of the story brought a smile to my face briefly but disappeared again when I thought of my mother. I missed her. And my dad, my brothers, Rapunzel, and... Hendry.

I took in a deep breath when I thought about the blacksmith. I missed him a lot. His laughter, everything. He was my best friend but at the same time, is he really just a friend? I dismissed the though from my mind. A blacksmith and a princess could not be together. Even if I had feeling for him and he for me, I'm betrothed.

I banished Hendry from my mind and thought instead about Rapunzel. I missed her too. I wished she could've come with me but William forbade it. He didn't want an Anglo-Saxon to step onto his land. I've never understood why William hated anyone that wasn't a Scot so much. The moral contributed to it but the hatred was greater still. I looked at Christine, who was cuddling her son,

"Christine, where does William's hatred of the Anglo-Saxons stem from?" Christine looked up and was stunned to silence by my question, "I-I know there the moral but is there anything else?" Christine remained silent for a while before putting her son down,

"Seòras, why don't you go outside and play with Katherine?" The boy nodded,

"Ok, mama." He giggled and ran out the door. Christine followed him to it and closed the wooden door,

"Well, first you have to understand that the moral wasn't always what it is now." Christine started, her voice traced by a solemn tone. As she explained, she walked to the window, "Pure-blooded has always been the same but when my father was still alive, pure-minded was that anyone that wasn't a pure-blood shouldn't be treated as an equal." I listened intently to the story, hardly believing what I was hearing. Christine briefly looked out the window, her eyes scanning the vast land before turning around to look at me, "You might find it hard to believe but these lands used to be overflowing with Anglo-Saxons and Vikings." Christine smiled when she saw my mouth open slightly in surprise. She continued, "My father, Lord Robert, took the moral very seriously and never treated a non-Scot as an equal and the way he did it was by paying a non-Scot less than half of what a Scot earned. The Vikings didn't mind too much since they still lived under the same system as they had in the archipelago, which was living off of the land; their system didn't revolve around earning money. But the Anglo-Saxons were furious." She walked back to her chair and sat back down slowly, the memories returning to her no doubt,

"A day after my youngest brother, Boyd, was born, a mob stormed the castle in the middle of the night. They rummaged through each room and took anything of value. Graham, my eldest brother, William, and I hid from the mob while my father assembled the guards and tried to get to my mother and baby brother but it was too late. They had killed them with no mercy." Christine wiped her eyes. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I lost my brothers or my mother. The relationship between me and my mom is far from ideal but I couldn't imagine losing her forever,

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. Christine smiled,

"It's alright, it happened a long time ago." She was silent for a moment, "My father fought down the rebellion and the leaders were executed. Shortly afterwards, every Anglo-Saxon was banished from our land. The next 2 years were spent in peace and quiet but then the war came. Before they could do any real damage, every Viking was slaughtered; that's how the massacre started. My father and brother rode out to fight the invading Vikings but they had no idea what they were up against. They had no idea that the Outcasts had invaded. Their overconfidence led to their downfall; they were both killed within a year." They had lost their father, their mother and two brother in less than 3 years. How do you cope with that? "William inherited the MacInroy lands and the title of "lord" when he was 15."

"He was 15?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes and he created miracles for us. With William leading the army and the brilliance of General Pitchiner, the Outcasts were quickly defeated and their leader assassinated. After the victory, we stepped down as a neutral party. With William in charge, we flourished. We became wealthier and stronger; it wouldn't be long before the Vikings targeted us. They knew that if we were to align ourselves with DunBroch, they'd have no hope for victory. In the second last year of the war, 4 Viking clans attacked: Lava Louts, Meatheads, Berserkers, and Hairy Hooligans (or rather what was left of them). But luck wasn't on William's side this time. He lost battle after battle, losing more men than he could replace. He realized that he needed allies; that's how I came to be married to Niall, Anna's brother." Anna and I exchanged a brief glance as Christine walked back to the window as she no doubt remembered memories of her dead husband, "William held great admiration for my husband. They became close friends, even closer than William is to Artair. They rode into war together and any could've sworn that they were invincible. But during the last great battle of the war, where all the clans joined together to fight, my husband was killed. William went into mourning with me. By this time, William wasn't the man he used to be. He had lost his father, his mother, his brothers, and his closest friend. After the mourning period, he enforced the current version of the moral. He claimed it was in honor of his deceased loved ones." She sat back down in the chair, looking at the floor, "I've never agreed with this version of the moral."

"If you don't like it, then why don't you say something about it? William listens to you, doesn't he?" I asked quickly. William must listen to Christine, she was his sister. Christine shook her head,

"He listens to no one but Artair. He'll believe that man's every word. And you want to know why I don't say anything?" She pointed to herself to add emphasis, "I realized that if I didn't play the game the way William wanted, he'd not only hurt me but my son as well. He may love Seòras until death but that doesn't mean he safe from William's wrath. As a mother, you do anything to keep your child safe, even if it means going against everything you stand for and believe in." I looked at Anna briefly. She had stiffened up again, biting her lip, and fiddling with her hands nervously. I looked back when Christine spoke, "I'm as trapped as you are."

**Don't have anything to say. Review, favorite, follow.**


End file.
